Double Proposition
by opheliafrump
Summary: During her short encounter with the lord, Columbia fell in love with DeLordy, but she and the Vitus siblings needed to travel back to Earth. What would happen? PRE-SHOCK and POST-SHOCK! R&R.
1. Going to Another Planet?

First of all, thank you very much for supporting my old stories. I don't think I can ever top The Queen's Love Child, but I hope I will bring you more and better Rocky Horror Fan Fic in the future!

So... I am continuing Love at First Sight. No worries, if you have not read it, you don't have to go back to read my old story. I will re-post the old story (the first three chapters of this story) and expand the storyline a bit.

If you want to read ahead, feel free to click on my old story, but I will suggest you to read this new version. :)

DeLordy was supposed to be the bad guy who was "overfed, overweight, overdressed and oversexed" and had "the pencil moustache plus thighboots over his fishnets". In this story, he would be a nice handsome guy who will help Riff Raff and Magenta, someone whom Columbia will fall in love with. So, just forget everything you think you know about him.

Declaimer: Richard O'Brien the genius owns everything.

* * *

><p><strong>= Going to Another Planet? =<strong>

Janet, Brad and Dr. Scott just left the castle. Frankie and Rocky were floating in the pool as Magenta and Riff Raff laughed quietly.

"Our noble mission is completed, my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to the Moon-Drenched Shores of our beloved planet," Riff Raff said to Magenta when touching her face with the back of his hand.

She replied, "Ah, sweet Transsexual, land of night. To sing and dance once more to your dark refrain. To take that step, to the right…"

"HAH!" they both laughed and shouted. Riff Raff continued, "But it's the pelvic thrust…"

Magenta said, "And our world will do the Time Warp again!"

Magenta stopped laughing and said, "I wonder if I remembered to lock up the dogs." They laughed louder.

Riff Raff replied, "No matter, my dear sister. Activate the transit crystal." Magenta went to the control room. The ground was shaking as the castle launched. Riff Raff fished Frankie and Rocky from the pool. He dripped a few drops of chemical onto their bodies, and then the bodies dissolved and disappeared.

Magenta returned to the showroom and stood next to the pool. Magenta grabbed Riff Raff's arm and asked, "Why did you kill Columbia? You promised me not to hurt her. You knew I really liked her. She was like a sister to me."

"I didn't kill Columbia. Columbia, you can stop playing dead now." They started staring at me.

I sat up and started stretching my body. Magenta ran and started hugging me. Her hug was so warm, and she smelled like soap, just like my mother used to. "You didn't die! What happened? Did you and my beloved brother make a pact or something?"

"I told Columbia to play dead before I shot her. Anti-matter gun can't hurt any Earthlings. It can only kill Transylvanians. That's why I couldn't hurt Rocky when I shot him. His body was from a dead Earthling and his brain was from Eddie." Riff Raff walked toward us and explained.

As she helped me stand up, Magenta asked me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I answered, "We wanted to give you a surprise!"

Magenta released me from her tight hug and I felt really cold. My body was shaking and I sneezed. "Come, let's go back to our room and get you out of these wet clothes." Magenta held my hand tightly and dragged me out of the showroom.

We were walking in the hallway. Magenta asked me, "Are you mad that we killed Frank N Furter?"

"No, I am fine," I shook my head. I knew I was lying to myself. Sure, I was unhappy that Frankie was killed, but Frankie killed Eddie, my other love. No, maybe Frank really did deserve to die. I loved Frankie, but he never loved me back. I loved Eddie and he loved me back. Who did I love more? I didn't know. I was just so confused. I lost both of my lovers on the same night, and I didn't even know who was right and who was wrong. If there was a man with Frank's charm and Eddie's sense of humours, that would be perfect. Maybe, I didn't deserve to love someone and to be loved.

I spent the next three days in my bed. I was sick and having a fever thanks to Frankie's cold water pool show. Although Magenta and Riff Raff could now use Frankie's room, Magenta still decided to stay in our room to take care of me. On the fourth day, I was feeling better, so I walked into the control room.

I truly wished I didn't go in. Riff Raff and Magenta were making out on the table. Magenta still had her clothes on, but Riff Raff was topless. I asked, "I guess this is not a good time, right?"

Magenta got down the table trying to tidy up her dress and answered, "It is fine. Do you need anything, Columbia?"

Trying not to stare at them, I said, "No, I don't really need anything. I am just curious. How are you going to explain to the Queen and the people in Transsexual that their Prince Frank is dead?"

"What?" Riff Raff and Magenta yelled in unison. They both looked very surprised.

I asked the question again, "How are you going to explain…"

"Umm, we didn't really plan anything." Magenta said in a low voice.

Riff Raff continued, "Well, we did plan to kill the Prince."

"Actually, it's more of an angry killing."

"And you just reminded us… we forgot to plan what to tell the Queen."

"We didn't exactly think it through before we did it."

"Well, we could lie."

"Wait, no! I remembered that the Queen has some kind of telepathic connection with her son. I think the Queen could sense Frank N Furter's death at the very moment you shot him."

"We are screwed…" They stopped talking and started staring at each other.

This was not good – Riff Raff and Magenta continuing each other's sentence. They only talked in duets when they were scared or didn't know what to do. They did it once on the first day I came into the castle when I found the two siblings sleeping together. They did it again the other day when they were in the supermarket, trying to "socialize" with the cashier lady but accidentally telling her too much details of where they came from.

We spent the rest of the day quietly thinking what to lie about. At last, Riff Raff broke the ice. "If they forgive us, then we will live our lives happily ever after. If they want to kill us, then we will return to Earth, get a new identity and find a new place to hide."

"Sounds like a plan," I said, "Why don't we just return to Earth now?"

Magenta added, "We had left our home for ten years. We still have family in Transsexual, and I really do miss the place we grew up in. If we are to start running for our lives, I would still want to have the last look of our beloved planet and say good bye to my parents."

"Okay," I wrapped my arm around Magenta's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Even though Transylvanian technologies were more advanced than Earth technologies, it still took us one full week to travel from Earth to Transsexual. It was a beautiful planet. I felt in love with the planet the moment I saw it. I would not mind staying here for the rest of my life. I was very excited until…

(To Be Continued...)

Well, the first chapter is always longer... I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know what you think.


	2. Transsexual Transylvania

**= Transsexual Transylvania =**

The moment the castle landed right next to the palace, it was surrounded by guards and soldiers. Magenta was right. The Queen really knew that Frankie was killed. Magenta and Riff Raff were dragged out of the castle by force. Lucky for me, the guards thought that only two siblings were on board. I was hiding in my room, so they didn't find me.

I knew it was my responsibility to save my best friends.

When there were fewer guards patrolling, I knew my sparkling jacket and tap shoes would get too much attention, so I put on Magenta's Transylvanian's clothing and sneaked out of Frankie's castle. I was a fast runner and a master of sneaking out. Eddie and I used to do it all the time when we ate in a fancy restaurant and left without paying. Oh, how I missed those happy days, when Eddie and I used to hang out at the bar on Saturday night.

"Where are Magenta and Riff Raff?" I asked myself. This palace was so big. There's no way I could locate two people who were possibly locked up in jail or something like that.

There were guards, but when you walked slowly, nodded when you saw them and pretended you were part of the team, they usually wouldn't notice you were not belong to this palace.

I saw a black curly-haired man who dressed differently than the guards. He certainly had Frankie's charm and Eddie's rock and roll clothing style. He noticed me as well and greeted me, "Hello, lovely lady. I am Lord DeLordy. Are you lost? May I offer you any help?"

I was amused. He sounded exactly like Eddie. I looked into his eyes and I thought to myself – I was falling in love again. This must be love at first sight. I had the same feeling when Eddie kissed me. "Oh, lordy lordy, I am just a new maid working in the palace." I lied and didn't know what to say.

"Lost in the palace?" He asked. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Let me show you the way to my bedroom."

* * *

><p>Hours later, I found myself lying on DeLordy's bed. Magenta's clothes were on the floor. I lay my head on DeLordy's naked chest and stroked his chest hair with my left index finger. "That was fun!" I said. He kissed me with such passion that Frankie never had. Honestly, Frankie was a good kisser, but I could never feel the love from his kisses.<p>

"I know you are not a maid. A maid would never make love to me in such wild ways. You are different. You must be a thief or a talented assassin because you have stolen my heart. Your daddy must be a thief too. He stole the starlight and placed them in your eyes." He asked, "What is your name? Your name must be Angel because you touched my heart."

"It's a secret. We just met a few hours ago. I need to know you better before I can tell you my name," I giggled. I knew we just met, but I could feel a connection. Were we soul mates? Or was this just physical attraction? I couldn't tell.

"How much better do you want to know about me? We have already slept together," He said. His voice was hypnotizing.

I asked, "Are you really a Lord?"

"Indeed, I am. I am the first cousin to the Old Queen. Now that Prince Frank is dead, I am the only heir. You could be Queen of Transsexual in the Galaxy of Transylvania," he whispered to my ear. His voice was so sweet, like honey. Wait a minute…

_Prince Frank? PRINCE FRANK? FRANKIE!_ That reminded me. I had to save Riff Raff and Magenta! That was the only reason I came into the castle. Stupid me, why did I sleep with this man? Maybe, just maybe, he could help me located them.

I asked, "How are they treating the siblings who killed Prince Frank?" I hoped I didn't arise any suspicion.

DeLordy replied, "Oh, you want to know about the Cosmo and Nation Vitus's case?"

I asked confusingly, "Cosmo and Nation? You meant Riff Raff and Magenta, the servants of the late prince?"

DeLordy responded casually, "Oh, yes. My annoying nephew forced his two servants to change their names before they went to Earth. He thought Riff Raff and Magenta were better names, but I know his two servants hate the names very much."

I thought to myself, _So, Frankie made them change their name too?_ I used to be angry that Frankie made me change my name to Columbia. I thought that was unfair. I ran away from home when I was fourteen, but I loved my original name. It's a gift from my parents. I loved my family, but that was before they got a divorce and re-married to someone else. Mean half-siblings, evil stepmother and stepfather just drove me insane. I knew I must stay sane inside insanity, so I ran away.

DeLordy continued his speech, "They are to be executed tomorrow mid-moon, when the moon sets to the point where the moon and its reflection in water of the Moon-Drenched Shores form a full circle."

_How much time do I have before their execution?_ I thought to myself.

"Their heads will be separated from their bodies in exactly seven hours," DeLordy said. _How could he know what I was thinking?_ Maybe he was really my soul mate.

_EXCUTED? They will be killed?_ "Where are they locked up in?" I asked.

"The prison located in the basement. Why are you asking about this? Wait… How did you know Cosmo and Nation's play name? Nobody knows except the Queen and me. Are you…"

I knocked him out with a table lamp and got out of bed. I put on Magenta's clothing quickly and ran out of the room.

(To Be Continued...)


	3. The Great Rescue

Hi ya all, thanks for reviewing! We got Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving... *cough* sorry, wrong list. I meant amy-fielding, Anne Oying, Azzi Turner, FrankieFan82, hippiechic1967, KungFuHime2009 and magentalover. Thanks and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**= The Great Rescue =**

Initially, I had no idea where the basement was. Luckily, there were signs and maps on the wall: [Left upwards arrow] – The Queen's Room; [Left downwards arrow] – The Ballroom; [Right downwards arrow] – Basement.

I was quite surprised to see those signs. I believed they did that because the castle was too big and servants and assassins got lost too often. How I wonder they didn't have sign in Frankie's castle. When I first moved there, I used to get lost and I ended up sleeping in Magenta's room.

I followed the directions and went into the basement. I found Riff Raff and Magenta locked up in a giant cell. I saw them making good USE of their limited time. They didn't even notice I was there to rescue them. There were guards, but they were all drunk and sleeping. I stole the key and quickly unlock the gates.

Magenta and Riff Raff finally noticed me and they put on their clothes in a hurry. Magenta asked, "How did you find us? And why are you wearing my favorite dress?"

I stuck my tongue out. "I bribed a lord by sleeping with him and then he told me where you two were," I said, "Hurry up, we have to go."

Lucky for us, Riff Raff stole an anti-matter lazar gun from one of the drunken guards. Magenta and I wanted to get one too, but Riff Raff said, "You two didn't have proper training. You may hurt yourselves using the gun, so it will be the best if I am the only one firing at targets."

"Thank you for saving us! You knew you didn't have to. You could just find a place to live and start your new life," Magenta said.

"That's what friends do," I replied.

We headed out of the basement, although I had no idea where we were heading. Magenta and Riff Raff were very careful. They walked slowly and pretended nothing happened when they saw some guards. However, being as a clumsy person like me, it was hard to not break anything when you were on a run. I broke a vase that looked expensive, and the nearby guard saw us. He realized that Magenta and Riff Raff were on death row and started chasing after us. We ran faster and faster, but there were more and more guards chasing.

"Where are we heading?" I asked as we were running up the stairs.

"We are going to the space shuttle room. We are going back to Earth! When we were locked up, we were thinking of ways to escape. My lovely sister and I had it all plan out this time!" Riff Raff turned around and shot one of the guards.

"I thought you two were just having sex," I joked. I had so many questions in my mind. As we were running for our lives, I asked, "How come you guys never told me your real names are Cosmo and Nation? Are we not friends?"

I was kind of pissed that they never told me their real name. They knew everything about me, but I knew almost nothing about them.

Riff Raff answered, "You should have known this when Frank N Furter forced you to change your name from Julie to Columbia."

I disrupted Riff Raff, "It's Judy, not Julie."

Magenta continued Riff Raff's speech, "And didn't you notice that my brother and I never call each other by name? I always called him my most handsome brother and he only called me his most beautiful sister. We detest the name Frank N Furter gave us." Riff Raff nodded.

After fifteen minutes of "fun" jogging, we ran into the space shuttles room located on the highest floor of the palace and locked the door. We were shocked to see DeLordy standing inside, waiting for the siblings. He was surprised to see me, "You? Why are you saving them? Don't you know they are supposed to be executed?"

I replied, "I am sorry, my dear love. They are my best friends. I would never have met you if they didn't bring me to Transsexual. I love you very much, but they saved me from Frankie's abusive love and now I must save them."

While DeLordy and I were talking, Riff Raff and Magenta had gone to the main control panel and started entering data. I overheard Riff Raff saying, "I hacked into their system. They won't be able to find us and track us anymore. We shall begin our new life on Earth."

I ignored DeLordy, walked toward Magenta. "It's going to be a fresh start for all of us," Riff Raff added, "We will change our name to avoid tracking."

We heard some banging on the other side of the control room door. DeLordy placed his hands on my shoulders. I faced DeLordy and he said, "Go. Leave this planet. I will stay here. I can stop them from finding you guys. They won't hurt me. I am the only heir of Transsexual now!"

He took two rings from his chest pocket and said, "Keep this ring. These two rings can detect each other over long distance. After the queen is dead and I become the new king, I will use it to find you." DeLordy put a ring on my ring finger and gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you and I will wait for you," he said.

The door of the shuttle opened and Riff Raff and Magenta quickly ran into the space shuttle. They said to me, "Get in now!" I got into the shuttle and waved DeLordy good bye when Riff Raff and Magenta were clicking buttons on the space shuttle control panel.

"Destination set – England, Earth. Launching in 30 seconds, 29, 28…" A machine voice started the countdown. "… 18, 17…"

DeLordy suddenly realize one thing, and yelled, "You still haven't told me your name."

"Judy. My name is Judith Brankmire", I shouted.

The shuttle door finally closed. "… 3, 2, 1… Shuttle launching process has begun."

The room door was crushed down by the guards and they were running into the room as our shuttle launched. They grabbed DeLordy's arms. I saw DeLordy with the determined look on his face, trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear it. Well, I guessed this was goodbye for now.

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Back to Earth

Just a filler chapter... A bit dry, nothing important at all. Thank you all for reviewing :)

**= Back to Earth =**

There was no Transsexual spaceship chasing after our shuttle. I supposed DeLordy did something about it. It had been a day and half since the shuttle was launched and there was enough supplies on the shuttle that allowed us to survive for a month, so the trip wasn't too bad, just too boring. I knew last time, it took us seven days to travel from Earth to Transsexual, but I couldn't fight the urge to asked, "Are we there yet? When will we land in England?"

Lucky for me, Riff Raff said, "Well, this shuttle is more efficient than our castle. It will take two days, so only a couple more hours before our landing," He wrapped his arms around Magenta and started making out with her like I was not in the room, "A couple hours that we can enjoy."

"Ya, I know you two are in love and I am all alone. No need to rub it in my face," I complaint.

"Oh sweetie, you have DeLordy," Magenta said, "He gave you a ring. I am sure it means something."

"Ya, but it's for 'contacting' purpose. He didn't propose," I said, "It is worst than saying 'keep in touch' without even exchanging phone number." Magenta smiled.

"Are you going to use your old name or real name when we returned to Earth?" I asked.

Magenta answered, "Of course, our real name, but we may change our last name to avoid tracking."

"Wait, Magenta..." I said, but Magenta stared at me, "I meant Nation. You sound different." I had to use their original name from now on. Well, it would take a while to get used to.

"What?" Nation asked. She pushed Cosmo away and walked toward me.

I screamed, "Nation, where is your accent?"

"What accent?" She asked.

"The way you talked before... The Transylvanian accent," I said.

"Oh dear," Cosmo laughed and said, "This IS the normal way she talked. Nation never really had an accent. Before, she talked that way just to piss off _the master_."

"Ar... I am angry! You two have been lying to me since the beginning of time, first the name, now the accent. Tell me more about you and Cosmo," I begged for more answers.

"Well, our parents didn't kick us out after knowing we were having a relationship," Nation said, "We ran away from home on my seventeen's birthday."

"In fact, our parents were quiet supportive of our relationship. What was the word mother used?" Cosmo asked Nation.

"Supportive?" I asked. Sounded like everything I knew about this couple was false.

"Adorable," Nation said, "Mother thought our relationship was adorable. Incestuous relationships are very common in Transsexual. No one cares if you are sleeping with your brother."

"Well, our family was pretty messed up. My grandfather married my grandmother," said Cosmo.

"That sound pretty normal to me," I said.

"What he meant was, our paternal grandmother married our maternal grandfather," Nation said.

"So, your parents are incestuous, too?" I opened my eyes as wide as I could.

"Let me explain more. Our parents met at a wedding. Our mother was a third cousin of the groom and our father was the brother of the bride. They fell in love and got married in a week. They had Cosmo one year later. Then one month later Cosmo was born, they divorced. Our father got the custody of Riff Raff and our aunt practically raised Cosmo during that period. Our mother moved on and married two times to two different men," Nation paused.

"So, you and Cosmo are half siblings?" I asked.

"No, let me finish the story. Around two years later, our parents met again at another relative's wedding and they got married again. Very soon, they had me and then they divorced again. At first, I stayed with our father and Cosmo stayed with our mother. Every year, we swapped parents. So, technically, Cosmo and I didn't grow up together. Our father never married again. We think he is gay and he is in love with his sister's husband. Our mother moved on and married nine more times to nine different men. After her thirteenth divorce, she bumped into my father again." Nation stopped, so I could absorb everything she just said.

Cosmo picked up where Nation left off, "They 'found love' again and got married for the third time. I finally met Nation again and we fell in love with each other. We were sixteen and eighteen at that time. At their third wedding, my paternal grandmother met my maternal grandfather. Exactly seventeen days later, my parents got a divorce for the third time. On the same day, our grandparents decided to get married."

"Wow, that's intense," I said.

"Our parents met more often after that. Every time they saw each other, they wanted to get married and as soon as the marriage paper went through, they decided they wanted a divorce. They married and divorced five more times. At the end, we couldn't stand it anymore and decided to run away," Nation said, "The prince was hiring assistants for his Earth trip, so we went for interviews and got hired."

"How lucky that both of you are hired! You two must be geniuses," I said.

"Well, we were the only ones applying the jobs," said Cosmo, "You know, the pay was bad, working hours were infinite, and we got to cut all ties and leave the planet. No one wanted the jobs except us."

"I am sorry you two didn't see your parents when we were back in Transsexual," I said.

"It's okay, at least we are together and we are free to live our lives on Earth now," said Nation. She looked out the window and pointed outside, "We are back!" She screamed. I looked out the window and saw the blue globe. I grabbed Nation's hands and we started spinning in circle. Cosmo put his hands on my shoulder and Nation's shoulder and joined in. "Ha, _It's astounding, time is fleeing. Let's do the time warp again~_" He started singing.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p>I know I skip lyrics, but you know the song... Sing it on your mind, I am too lazy to type it out ;p<p> 


	5. A Night at a Motel Part 1

I was too busy reading all these amazing stories on the board... I abandoned Double Proposition... don't worry. New chapter today!

**= A Night at a Motel (Part 1) =**

The castle landed in a forest near London, in the middle of the day. How lucky that no one noticed us. We stopped dancing and I asked, "So, Cosmo, what are we doing now?"

"We haven't thought about it," He said, "Get a job and find a new home?"

"Did you just make that up two seconds ago?" I asked. Cosmo nodded and agreed. I rolled my eyes up, "I thought you guys have everything planned when you were trapped in the bastment."

"We were thinking of ways to escape, not ways to live our new life on Earth," Nation said, "Cosmo's plan does sound good to me. Let's do it."

"Okay," I had to agree. We found a travel pack from the emergency Earth kit. There were two wigs, some normal clothes, some paper that looked like money and had the English Queen's head on it, some blank passports and a shaving kit.

"The money should be able to let us sustain for a week or two. Let's get out of the ship. We have to abandon the ship, just in case there are any tracking devices on it." Cosmo looked at my ring, "You should really dump that too."

I held the ring inside my palms and wouldn't let go. Nation said, "It's all she has right now. Just let her keep it. Besides, I don't think they will check DeLordy's ring. He is the king-to-be after all." She placed her hands on Cosmo's chest. It had always worked on him.

"Fine," Cosmo kissed Nation and said, "But we do have to alter our appearances. There are only two wigs. I don't think we will have spare money to buy hair dye, so I guess I will shave my beautiful blond hair and you two can wear the wigs. Nation, would you do the honour?" He took the shaving kit out and handed it to Nation.

"Did you know how hot it is to wear a wig over long read hair? I have been there and done it at the church. I am not wearing a wig!" Nation complained.

"I have seen your childhood pictures. Your hair was short and cute. Do you want to cut your hair instead?" I asked Nation. Cosmo nodded and agreed. I continued, "Wearing a wig's not as bad if your real hair is short."

"Fine," Nation said, "But I am keeping my hair long when they grow out." We took the scissors and got to work. Minutes later, Cosmo had no hair on his head and Nation was having short hair, almost as short as mine. We cleaned up the thick make-up on our faces and put on some light ones.

"So, Judy," I heard my original name being called by Nation, "You had fun cutting my hair. Now it's your turn."

They tied my up to the chair and grabbed the shaving kit. I felt the sharp blade travelling on my skull. After what I felt like five million years later, they finally untied me. I ran toward the reflective glasses of the spaceship as soon as I could. I heard a horrified scream came out from my mouth, "I am bald too! People are going to laugh at me," I sat on the floor and started crying.

Nation handed me a long wavy blond wig and said, "No one is going to see it. Besides, you don't have to blow dry your hair anymore." I turned away and refused the wig.

"Give me my hair back," I complained. Nation forced the wig on my head.

"It will grow out eventually. What's done cannot be undone. Just live with it already," She put on her dark brown long straight hair wig.

We took everything we needed from the ship, including some food and the money, and got off as soon as we could. Cosmo set a fire and turned the ship down. He said we had to burn it to eliminate all possible genetic samples from us. The ship was very flammable and very soon all it left was dust.

We walked to town. It was a longer walk from our castle to Denton. Maybe we should get a motorcycle like Eddie's. At the moment we entered the town, we saw a motel. Sunny days were never our best friends.

Nation said, "Let's stay at a motel tonight. We can hunt for a house tomorrow."

"Hello," said Cosmo. We walked to the reception.

"Name's Butch. What do you need?" said the reception guy who looked like an overweighed truck driver.

"We need one room, please," said Cosmo.

"Sorry, but we don't allow your type of people inside our motel," he looked up from his magazine and said.

"What _type of people_ are you talking about?" Cosmo said in an angry voice, thinking that the reception guy was referring them as incest couple. Oh boy, was he wrong?

"We don't do Mormons," Butch said. Cosmo shot a confused look at me and I whispered the meaning of a Mormon to Nation who whispered to Cosmo.

Cosmo looked at me with disbelief. He faked a laughter and said, "Oh no, sir," He quickly made up a story, "They are both my sisters. Can we have one room with two beds, or one bed and one sofa? My sisters will share one bed and I will sleep on the sofa or other bed." Butch smiled embarrassedly and handed us the key.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p>Got a quote from Lady Macbeth... I remember how Ms. Patricia Quinn always said, "I was doing Lady Macbeth before I did Rocky Horror."<p>

And no offence to any Mormons who read my story... I was not stereotyping, but Butch was not well-educated and I thought "We don't do Mormons" kinda have a ring to it.


	6. A Night at a Motel Part 2

**= A Night at a Motel (Part 2) =**

We opened the door. Well, it's a pretty small room with two twin beds. I hopped onto the bed closer to the door and took off the "normal" shoes from the Earth survival kit. It felt weird to wear flat when I was so used to heels and tap shoes.

"Judy, go take a shower and sleep early. Cosmo and I will plan our route. We got these maps from the reception. We need to find a new job and a new place to live tomorrow," said Nation.

"Okay," I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I hadn't had a hot water bath since the night we landed on Transsexual. I came out of the bathroom and climbed onto the bed again. The bed sheet in the motel room was not comfortable, comparing to the ones in Frankie's castle, but I was so tired that I felt asleep almost instantly.

When I was drifting between consciousness and sleep, I heard Nation and Cosmo giggling on the other bed. It sounded like Cosmo was tickling Nation. I opened my eyes and the light of the room was off. It must be really late at night. I rolled to my other side and tried not to listen to that they were saying.

"Stop it Cosmo," Nation whispered, "Judy is right next to us. We will wake her up if we do it."

"It's okay. She is asleep," Cosmo whispered back, "I need to recharge before going to job hunt and house hunt tomorrow. Let me put the power plug in the socket." _WHAT A WEIRD SEX ANALOGY! _Cosmo must be out of his mind. I was in the same room! They never dared to have sex when I was in our room back in Frankie's castle.

I rose up and said, "I am going for a drink. You two have fun." I put on my clothes and my shoes.

"Wait, Judy, where are you going?" Nation asked, "We all need a good night rest."

"You two were discussing rather or not you should have sex tonight," I said, "I will just go to the bar and have a few drink. I will be back in a couple hours."

"No, we weren't talking about sex. That's probably the last thing we should be thinking about at this moment. Cosmo and I were talking about charging our global positioning system," She showed me a blue device I had seen on the space shuttle before. She instructed me to sit down on my bed.

Cosmo continued, "But we didn't know if we should do it because when it's charging, there was this annoying blinking blue light that always kept us awake." He inserted the universal power plug in to the socket and a bright blue light started blinking. "Now, go back to sleep."

I looked at the light, and it was very annoying. I took of my shoes, lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. The light was hypnotizing, but it was so intense that I could still feel it when my eyes were close. Minutes later, I couldn't stand it anymore. I stood up and wore my shoes again, "Bye guys, I am going for a drink. If you need me, I will be at the motel bar."

"If you insisted," Cosmo said, "Guess I will have some private time with Nation after all." He kissed the back to Nation's neck. I didn't care and just walked out of the room.

I walked into the bar. It's nothing liked the bar Eddie and I used to go. People weren't dancing or singing. It's just awfully quiet. "What can I get ya, little lady?" asked the bartender. He had long brown hair, neatly tied behind his head.

"Something strong and cheap," I said and sat down at the bar.

He smiled and took a shot glass out. He poured some vodka, some whiskey and some rum in it and gave it to me, "On the house." I drank the glass. It was the strongest whatever I had ever drunk.

We talked about random stuff. He told me that he attended college in Germany, as a boarding student from the States. He took the term off and decided to back-pack in Europe. Currently, he was only working at this motel for some quick cash for his trip. I told him about my two dearest friends and that my boyfriends all died and I was lonely. He filled me up with some more alcohol and I started talking gibberish.

"I have to close up now," He walked out from the bar and helped me stand.

"You are a very nice man," I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You are a very nice lady too, and you are also drunk," He smiled, "Let me bring you back to your room."

"Oh no, I can't go back now. It's too soon," I yawned, "Let's go to your room."

* * *

><p>When I was awake, I was in the bartender's room. My clothes were still on and the bed was "tidy". "Well, I guess nothing happened last night," I said to myself. I looked around the room and the nice bartender was sleeping on the couch. "Wow, isn't he the nicest person I have ever met?"<p>

I looked at the clock and I panicked. It was noon. Nation and Cosmo must be looking for me! I quickly left the room and walked back Nation and Cosmo's room.

The moment I opened the door, I heard Nation yelling at me, "Where did you go, Columbia? We were worried about you!"

"It's Judy now, not Columbia," I complained, "I was drunk but a bartender helped me into his room."

"And..." Nation wanted me to finish the sentence.

"And I slept on his bed. Just sleeping nothing more," I said.

"He didn't take advantage of you? You got lucky, ha," Nation laughed, "By the way, Cosmo found us a cheap apartment in downtown, and the restaurant next to the apartment is hiring new servers. He is waiting for us in our new home. We have to go now."

"Okay, can I at least say goodbye to the nice bartender?" I asked, "I didn't when I left his room."

"We need to interview for the job first. These jobs are hard to find. Your bartender guy will still be here tomorrow. We can come back later," Nation said. I nodded and we left the motel.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Advertisement <em>**

_These are the (active) stories I am currently reading. Check them out!_

__Importance by magentalover__

_The Typist Girl by hippiechic1967_

_Rose Tinted World by FrankieFan82_

__In the Back Row by KungFuHime2009__

_Grow Old With You & Seducing Mother Earth by Anne Oying_

_The Shocky Horror Treatment Show by NationGentaObrien_

_Insanity for Today by QueenCynder_

Going to work on The Swap Chapter 4 (the final chapter) now! If you haven't heard about it, you can find it somewhere on RH achieve page or on my profile.


	7. New Home

Thanks for reviewing! Here comes the new chapter!

**= New Home =**

Nation stopped walking and pointed at one of the building. "Here we are. Our new home," Nation smiled. The apartment was not too far away from the motel, around ten to fifteen minutes walking. It was not the downtown area, but it's in a nice healthy neighbourhood where people weren't walking like drunken zombie.

"This place is nice," I looked up and saw the five storeys building. Cross the street, there was this pizza restaurant, much fancier than the one Eddie used to work. Cosmo was waiting for us downstairs.

"Thank moon you two finally arrive. I told the restaurant owner that my two sisters would be here before tonight shift. He wanted us to start working immediately," Cosmo said.

"So, no interview for us?" I asked. I never had a job interview before and I was wishing to have one.

"No... He didn't really care," Cosmo shook his head, "Looks like it was very urgent. Well, let me show you our new home first." We went up stairs and our apartment was on the third floor.

It was a fully furnished place filled with books, lots of books. "This place is fairly big. There are two rooms, of course, one for Nation and me, the other one for you."

"What's up with all these psychology books?" I asked.

"Well, one reason the rent is so cheap is because this apartment was previously owned by a professor. He died, and so his nephew rented this place out for some money. He doesn't care about this book. We can sell them, burn them, make paper aeroplanes or read them if you like," Cosmo said.

"The professor didn't die here, did he?" I glazed at Cosmo. _There was always a catch._

"No, he didn't die here. He had a stroke in the living room and he was still alive when sent to the hospital," Cosmo explained, "He just didn't last the night."

Nation and I looked at each other. "We can live with that," We said in unison.

"So, what's up with you last night? You didn't come back," Cosmo asked.

Cosmo and Nation sat down side by side on the classy love seats. I sat down on the coffee table next to a stack of dictionaries and thesauri, across the loving siblings. I started telling him and Nation about that nice bartender and that I really needed to go back and thank him.

"Maybe your wig fell off and your bald scared him away," Cosmo joked, "That's how I used to fight off the horny master."

"No, last time I check, the wig is still nicely glue to my head," I tried to recall my memory. I remembered this special glue didn't wear off until one or two weeks later and it hurt if I tried to rip it off violently.

"And still, he didn't try to sleep with you? Either he is gay or you hit the jackpot!" said Cosmo.

"Not all men try to take advantage of girls when they were drunk," Nation complained, "like you."

"I didn't take advantage of you. It was mutual," Cosmo laughed.

"I was drunk and you raped me! I was a virgin," Nation yelled at Cosmo.

"We were dating for like a year and you sent me all the signals," Cosmo talked back.

"Yes, I love you and I was about to give myself to you. I wanted something romantic, like a bed with rose petals, but I never imagined my first time having sex was a quickie on the couch," Nation pinched Cosmo's face, "I pushed you away, but you didn't care."

"See, you just said you wanted to give yourself to me. That does not imply rape," Cosmo looked at me, "Columbia, explain to Nation."

I opened a dictionary and read out loud the definition, "_any act of sexual intercourse that is forced upon a person_... By the way, my name is Judy now!"

They nodded and ignored my complaint. "See! I was drunk and I didn't want to do it on the couch but you forced upon me," Nation talked back, "which implies rape!"

"Like this, huh?" Cosmo pressed himself against Nation on the couch. They forgot about their argument and started making out, "Oh, this does bring back memories." They giggled and assumed I was not in the room.

"Lovers' quarrel..." I signed, "I am going to the bar to say goodbye to the nice bartender."

"Come back before five," Cosmo called out, "Job starts at half past five." He continued to lock lips with Nation. I waved and walked out.

It was three or four in the afternoon. I couldn't really tell because I didn't have a watch. The sky was still sunny, although the ground was covered by snow. I went back to the motel, but the bar was not open yet. So, I went upstairs to the bartender's room. I knocked and someone opened the door right away. It's an old housekeeper kind of lady.

"Hi, I am looking for the bartender guy who stayed here last night," I asked nicely. The old lady seemed to be confused, so I continued, "He has long hair and he was from America..."

"Oh the American boy," The old lady exclaimed, "You are his friends? I didn't know he had lady friends around here."

"We just met last night. May I ask where he is, at this moment?" I asked nicely again.

The old lady put on a sad face, "Oh honey, you just missed him. Yesterday was his last day working. He is going to Paris today. In fact, I think his boat has already sailed."

"Oh," I knew I looked disappointed now, "Thank you for telling me. I am sorry to bother." I turned around and walked back to my new home.

(To Be Continued...)


	8. New Job New Life

Sorry, I just got a new computer game last week and I got sucked into it, so I didn't post new chapter on Thursday. (Plus there are so many amazing stories on the board right now. I was too busy reading too.)

So, just another filler chapter... I promise next chapter will move the story forward. _No, I am not Eddie, don't hit me :(_

**= New Job New Life =**

I walked back to the apartment. I wasn't sure what time it was, but there was a bike parked outside the pizza place with a clock tied to the back. It was showing five twenty. I took a peek inside the restaurant and Nation and Cosmo were already inside.

I opened the door and heard an Italian guy yelling, "Hey Fillmore, we got customers." Cosmo looked at the boss and looked at me.

_Fillmore?_ I thought to myself. _When did Cosmo's name become Fillmore? I thought he was sticking with Cosmo._

"Mr. Panucci, this is my other sister," Cosmo said, "She is ready to start work now. Nation, can you show Judy around?"

Nation turned and whispered to me, "You are late."

"I don't have a watch and the clock outside says five twenty," I defended myself.

"It's five forty. That clock in the bike is the pizza delivery clock. It is twenty minutes late, so when the customers complain our delivery is late, we can say, 'but our clock says we are early'," Nation grabbed my arm and showed me the back of the restaurant.

"Is Cosmo's name Fillmore now?" I asked, "I thought you guys were sticking with Cosmo and Nation."

"We are," Nation rolled her eyes up, "but we need last name too. When Cosmo was asked for his last name during his interview, there was a guy asking for a drink refill. So, he just made one up. You are Judy Fillmore now."

"Oh," I smiled, "Did you know that Fillmore was a president's name? I guess we are okay. What do you want to do now?"

"Cosmo will be the delivery boy, and we will be the waitresses and the dish washers," Nation said.

"Okay," I showed her a thumb up and grabbed a towel. I guessed I would start working now.

* * *

><p>The life was boring. Well, everything was boring if I compared it with my life in Frankie's castle.<p>

Many of the dead professor's books were amazing. It's not just all psychology books. The professor must be some kind of all-round person before he died. Some chemistry-related cook books amazed Nation. I loved the medical books from the shelves. I had always wanted to be a nurse when I was a kid, until my stepmother sabotaged my dream by pointing out my GPA was not high enough. Cosmo loved the physics books.

Cosmo was still an inventor in his spare time when he didn't have to deliver pizza. He wanted to work on the teleport machine, but he concluded one month ago that our "Earthlings technology was not good enough" and the materials he had were not as advance as the one in Frankie's castle. He put his old project aside and decided to work on something new.

He was currently working on a machine that could made things 1000 times smaller and he tested on books, pizza, and stuffs like that. The "smaller" object could return into its original size when we dropped a few drop of water on it.

We "minimized" all the books, so there would be more space in the apartment. I would have the space to move my bed as far away as possible from Nation and Cosmo's room and I wouldn't have to listen to their giggling and moaning late at night.

* * *

><p>Things were going well until one day something happened.<p>

Mr. Panucci was kneading the pizza dough in the kitchen, so Nation and I were slacking off by cleaning the tables real slow.

"So, how was your date last night? Little Panucci seemed delightful," Nation asked me with the evil smile on her face.

"Yes, I went out with my boss's son last night. Do not judge me," I smiled and said, "It was nice, but it's not working out. He is a nice guy, just isn't the right guy for me."

"Why?" Nation asked me with her sympathetic face, "Cosmo and I are happy and we want you to be happy too."

"Or you just want the apartment to yourselves," I stuck my tongue out, "I don't know. I guess I am too afraid to love after what happened to Eddie and Frankie. Or maybe I am waiting for DeLordy. I need some time, that's all."

Cosmo parked his bike outside the pizza place. He walked in and grabbed Nation and me in silent.

"They are coming after us," Cosmo whispered, "I saw a few Transylvanians asking around with old photos of us. It won't be long until they find us. We must go NOW."

"Can it be DeLordy coming for Judy? Last time we saw the Queen, she didn't look like she would last long. Maybe DeLordy is the king now and he is coming for Judy," Nation asked.

"No," Cosmo whispered, "If DeLordy is coming for Judy, he will not have to ask around. His rings can detect each other at a distance of one metre. They are the Queen's agents. We might leave this town quick and travel far away, maybe Germany." Nation listened to Cosmo and left the restaurant.

"Do we have to?" I asked, "I like my life here."

"Go upstairs and pack. I will tell Mr. Panucci we are quitting," Cosmo yelled at me. I gave him my sad face and left Panucci's Pizza.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p>BTW, Mr. Panucci is borrowed from Futurama.<p> 


	9. Moving

**= Moving =**

I walked back into this place I called home for the past five months. When I walked in, Nation had almost finished backing her own things. I took Cosmo's miniature gun from Nation's hands and started packing my belongings. We didn't have a lot of things. Since the place was furnished when we moved it, most of our belongings were just clothing.

I walked into the den and stared at the mini bookshelves. Cosmo and I spent one evenings turning all these six-foot bookshelves into seven inches tall. I would miss these books. I had learnt so much from them. Nation put her hands on my shoulders and said, "Pack them if you like."

"It's heavy and Cosmo would yell at me," I bit my lips together.

"The miniature gun not only can change the size, it can also change the weight. So, every one thousand books are weighed as one. It's not too heavy if we take all these books with us. They might be useful for us in the future," Nation smiled, "Move quickly. I haven't started packing Cosmo's belongings."

I transferred the mini bookshelves into one luggage case. Oh boy, that was heavy. I didn't know if the miniature books could get minimized again or not, so I shot at the case again and it turned into a wallet size box. "Nice," I smiled and put the books in my pants pocket.

I walked over to Nation's room. She had already put all Cosmo's clothes in a case, but she was concentrated at a baby pyjama. I sat down next to her and asked her by whispering, "Nation, you are not pregnant, are you?"

"No, I'm not. It's for Mrs. Jones downstairs," Nation said, "I bought it yesterday and it was her baby shower gift, but I guess I don't have the chance to give her in person. I will leave it by her door."

I passed her the gun and she fired at the last big-size luggage in the house. We put all the boxes in our purses and headed downstairs. Nation and Cosmo had rehearsed this many times. If the Transsexual agents tracked us down, Cosmo would wait downstairs for us while we were packing. If they caught him, he would fire a special firework signal to the sky and warn us.

We stopped by Mrs. Jones's apartment and left her the baby pyjama. I asked Nation, "Have you ever imagined having kids with Cosmo?"

"Well, we are on the run," Nation rolled her shoulders up, "That should be the last thing I should be thinking about."

When we got to ground floor, Cosmo was still safely waiting for us. For what I heard from Nation and Cosmo before, Transsexual agents weren't the best agents in the world. The agents were always too busy making out or getting drunk. Cosmo got us a taxi and we were heading to the airport. He smiled and said, "Luckily, we only signed a six-month lease."

It didn't take long to get to the airport. We were sure no one was following us, so we headed to one of the empty counters. Nation and I checked our purses for money.

"Hi, we need three tickets for the next flight out of London," Cosmo told the airline lady, "It's pretty URGENT."

"You don't care the destination?" She asked. Cosmo nodded and the lady looked at us suspecting we were criminals. She looked like a lady who would enjoy a fantasy romance novel, so I stepped in.

"Can you please be hurry? My brother just eloped with his bride. We need to leave the country as soon as possible, or the girl's father will come and kill us all," I made up a story, "They are truly in love, but the girl's father wants her to marry some rich guy." I was correct that the airline lady would pay anything to help a runaway couple.

"Oh, my god! I have never imagined I could be helping an elopement as a flight attendant. This is very exciting," she quickly typed something on to the computer and gave us three tickets, "These are three tickets to Germany. Have a happy life together." She wished us luck as Cosmo put some cash on the table to pay for the ticket.

We walked past the gate with the blank passports from the spaceship. According to Cosmo, the passport could hypnotize the person who read it. So, even when the passport was blank and Cosmo told them we were the Coolidge, they would take it and believe us.

Very soon, we were on the flight to Berlin. Flying wasn't my favourite thing. Especially, this seat on the plane was too small comparing to the space shuttle we rode before. I stretched and accidentally punched the guy sitting next to me. His nose started bleeding, so Cosmo brought him to the washroom to clean up and get some first aid. It was kind of funny, but I felt bad laughing.

Cosmo was in the washroom, while Nation and I were having small talks. "I know the way you looked at the baby pyjama. Okay Nation, if we are not on the run, do you want to have children with Cosmo?" I asked again.

"Well, I have always wanted one boy and two girls. The boy better be three years older, so the two girls can have a big brother who loves them and takes good care of them. And the two girls better be twins because when parents have three kids, they always ignore the middle one. If the two girls are twins, I can love them equally," Nation had the sweetest smile I had even seen on her face.

"I am touch," I couldn't resist and kissed Nation's cheek, "I was the older child, but both my parents loved my younger brother more. I understand the feeling of being ignored. I know you will be a great mother. I also know one day, when you have your babies, they will be adorable."

"I don't feel like wearing a wig anymore. Should I take it off?" I asked Nation, "I missed your red hair too."

"You know Cosmo is not here," Nation whispered, "Let's take them off." We ripped off each other's wig and bit our lips so we wouldn't scream out loud. It hurt a bit because the glue was still working. I drew my fingers We grinned from ear to ear at each other. I drew my fingers through my now short light brown hair. I just loved Nation's red hair.

"Nation honey, the man who got punched is now taken care of by the nice attendant lady," Cosmo walked back, "Did you hear that noisy crying baby from the back? I just hate kids."

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Not Again, I Hate Travelling

Hey ya all, thanks for reviewing!

Three chapters this week... Too much moving around in this story, so I summarized into one chapter now. Hey, I know you can't find it because I hid your ice picker!

**= Not Again... I Hate Travelling =**

"Why are we on the run again?" Nation asked and complained, while putting her corsets in the luggage, "We even changed our names two times. How do they find us? Are you sure they didn't see us in the supermarket?"

It's been a year since we arrived Germany. At first, we settled down in Berlin, using Coolidge as our fake last name. We told people that Cosmo was my brother and Nation was his wife. Two months after arrived Germany, the Transylvanian agents had come for us. So, we moved to Hamburg and started our own restaurant. We were extra careful and we changed our names again. Now, we were Nation and Cosmo Hoover, man and wife, and Judy Kennedy, the wife's sister.

"I don't know, but they are here. We must leave again," Cosmo put his inventions in a big box before using the miniature gun to minimize the box.

"We haven't said goodbye to Bert," I said. Bert was a nice Austrian man who often visited our restaurant. He was always flirting with Nation even though Nation and Cosmo were telling people they were husband and wife.

"Screw him, I never like that man. Let's go," Cosmo hurried us to the door.

We travelled all over Europe and changed our last name many times, but for some reasons, those agents were always able to locate us. So, one day we decided to take a chance to go to South Africa. While we were in Africa, Cosmo invented some kind of alchemy machine that could duplicate element by providing some similar materials. We duplicated some gold and diamond and we needed not to worry about money anymore. Soon, we moved to Brazil.

To avoid tracking, we even abandoned the Transylvanian passports. Luckily, it was very easy to get a REAL passport anywhere if you have the money. It was fun at first, going to different places and learning new things, but soon, all the travelling and hiding had given Cosmo a bad temper. I suggested to Nation that having a child might help calm Cosmo down, but she was too afraid to ask him.

Peaceful time never lasted. One day, I was home alone, watching television that I didn't understand. Suddenly, the door bell rang. We didn't have any friends, so I thought it was Nation and Cosmo, coming home with the clean laundry. "Forget your key?" I cried out, but I didn't get any respond.

I opened the door and peaked through a small gap. It was a tiny little Brazilian boy with five dollars in his right hand. He was probably from a poor family, trying to fundraise for his family. I opened the door wider and bended down to talk to him. "Harding?" He asked. It was our current last name. The boy didn't look like he could speak English.

"Si," I replied. Suddenly, some men with black ballroom suits and black sunglasses jumped out from the back. I reconsidered their faces. I had seen them oh-so-many times in the last two and a half years. The little boy sensed the danger and quickly ran away.

I tried to ran back to the house, but I wasn't quick enough. One of the agents walked past me and blocked the door. I was surrounded. _Where are Cosmo and Nation?_ I asked myself, _I hope they are still safe. I wish I can warn them._

The man who looked like the group's leader took out a stack of photos and documents with waxed stamp "F". He looked through the page, "You are Columbia, Prince Frank's groupie?"

"It has been so long, I had almost forgotten my name was Columbia back then," I mumbled to myself.

The leader might have heard it, "The Queen wanted to see you and the Vitus siblings." He nodded and the agent behind me put a black pillow case over my head and tied my hands behind my back. I tried to fight back, but he was too strong. I felt someone pushed me and forced me to sit down on a chair.

The same voice started asking me question, "Where are Cosmo and Nation Vitus? We can make a deal with you. If you tell us where they are, we will not hurt you. We will leave you safely on Earth and give you lots and lots of money. You can start a new life and you don't have to run anymore."

"I don't know where they are. And even if I did know, I wouldn't have told you," I said.

"It's easy. All you have to do is to tell us where your friends are," He tried to convince me again, "Where are they when you are in trouble? Running away to another country? Making love in the forest? You deserve a new life."

"NO" I cried out, "I will never ever betray my friends." I felt a hand slapped me.

All of a sudden, I heard the voice saying, "Who are you?" Then there were some screaming and a sound frequency that I would never forget. Someone was using the antimatter gun to shoot the agent.

Soon, there was no more noise. I was tied up and I couldn't see. "Cosmo, Nation, are you here?" No one said anything. "I hope this is not some stupid scam, trying to get me talking." I made another wrong assumption of the day. That someone walked behind me and cut the string used to tie my hands. The mystery hero soon walked out of the house, before I could take off the pillow case and thank him.

When I lifted the pillow case up, I saw all the agents lying on the floor, lifeless, like Frank did before. I was shocked. It reminded me of the night we had the Annual Transylvanian Convention.

I stopped and didn't know how to clean up the bodies, but Cosmo and Nation came to rescue. "What happened?" Cosmo asked, "They are all dead, killed by an antimatter gun."

I made the "I don't know what it is" pose with my hands and started talking, "I don't know, some boy rang the door bell and then the agents jumped out of nowhere. They tied me to the chair and started asking about you two. And then, there was someone came in with an antimatter gun and shot them all. Then he untied me and ran out."

"Did you see his face?" Nation asked.

"No," I replied, "I was covered by this." I held up the pillow case.

"Doesn't matter anymore. I am sure whoever help us is on our side. Now, let's clean up. Do you still remember what this is?" He took out a little bottle of chemical and smiled.

(To Be Continued...)


	11. Hi, Ricky

**= Hi, Ricky =**

Cosmo dissolved the bodies with his chemical. He kicked around the agents' belonging and found something. "A-ha, I figure out how they found us for the last few years," Cosmo cried out loud.

"What is it? It's not the ring that DeLordy gave to Judy, is it?" Nation asked.

"This," He held up the blue device, "It's the global positioning system, like the one we took from the space shuttle. This device must be able to track our device. Remember I told you that Delordy's rings can locate each other within one metre range. The frequency used here is not as accurate as DeLordy's rings, so it took them several months to locate us."

"I told you not to take it!" Nation yelled at Cosmo.

"How can you not figure this out earlier?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter, I am going to break both machines," He went through our luggage and found the GPS box. He cracked the two boxes into piece, and then he found a tin can in the kitchen. He threw the junk in and started a fire. A small explosion turned the devices to dust, "From now on, no more hiding. By the way, we still need to leave Brazil, just in case they had already contacted the Queen."

"All right," Nation and I said in unison. We had packed so many times that it felt natural to put stuff in a luggage. We quickly went to the airport and got a flight to Switzerland.

* * *

><p>Lucky for us, we taught ourselves German when we hid in Germany. Also, Cosmo had invented a machine that read dictionary and translated words, so communication wasn't an issue for us. We found a job working in an English based television station, soon after we landed in Switzerland. We got three supporting roles in a scripted daytime soap opera. Cosmo and Nation were playing siblings and doctors while I was a nurse. That was my childhood goal and I couldn't believe I actually got to play nurse.<p>

"And CUT! Good work, everyone! Lunch, everyone," The director called out. We walked to the food stand to grab our lunch.

"Nation, Cosmo, and Judy, you guys got guest," One of the crew members stopped us and pointed us to the break room.

We opened the door. "Hoopla!" We heard a familiar voice.

"BERT!" We all said in surprise. Nation and I walked over and hugged our old friend.

"You guys are famous now. I was talking to the producers of the channel. Did you know how many people love your show?" Bert smiled. Something was different about him. He was wearing a pair of really dark sunglasses and using a stick to help him walk.

"What happened to your eyes?" I asked.

He took off the glasses and blinked several times, "I am good. I am pretending I am blink in my United States reality television show. It's called Marriage Maze. I am on my vacation, coming back to Europe to meet a few old friends, promoting my shows and doing a few interviews. This morning when I turned on the television in the hotel, I saw your faces. I knew immediately that I must come and visit!"

"It's very nice to see you again. When are you leaving?" Cosmo asked. He never liked Bert.

"I am leaving in three days." He looked into his agenda, "One of the reasons I come to Europe is that my station is looking for new talents, new show. Since your show is so popular, would you like to come to USA and do your own reality show?"

Nation said, "But it isn't a reality show. People are not watching us. They are watching the "romance" life of the main characters. We are just the supporting characters. Besides, we are not real doctors, we just read lines out."

"I don't have to be blind to play a blind man," Bert said, "You don't have to be a doctor to play doctor on a TV show."

"But..." I tried to say something, but Bert stopped me.

"You can make ten times the money you earn here," He handed Cosmo a hotel business card, "Give me a reply before tomorrow night. I live in room 220." He put on his sunglasses back on and walked out of the room.

Decision was made quickly and we were ready to move back to The States. The next day, we were on Germany with Bert. We stayed there for one day, and then we got onto another plane to America. We didn't know we were heading back to Denton until we got on the plane. We had changed our looks. Cross our fingers, no one would remember us.

Bert was in first class, lucky him. I heard that his TV station paid for his expensive flight ticket. Nation, Cosmo and I were sitting in business class. Nation was sitting next to Cosmo and I was sitting behind Nation.

It was boring, so I looked out the window and saw people moving luggage. Ha, I beg they would pay a fortune to buy a miniature gun from Cosmo. While we were waiting for the plane to depart, some man walked to my seat with his ticket. He had short brown hair and light brown eyes. He looked up and checked the number, and then he sat down next to me.

"Hi," He said. I nodded and smiled back. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so," _What a lame pick-up line, _I thought.

The first half of the flight was boring. I tried to sleep, but the toddler behind me kept kicking my seat. No wonder why Cosmo didn't want to have kids. I tried to bug Nation, but she was too busy making out. And all of a sudden, "A-ha! I remember," The man next to me cried out, "Have you ever stayed in Kensington Motel in London?"

"Kensington Motel?" I searched my memory, "Oh, you are the sweet bartender!"

"Yes, I can't believe we will ever meet again!" He smiled. We started talking random things. He talked about his education degree and his trip around Europe. We had been to a lot of common places, and it felt like we had been good friends for a long time. Time passed by quickly and we were ready to get off the plane.

"It's time to say goodbye. I feel weird asking this, but... What is your name?" I asked.

"Ricky, my name is Ricky," He said it with a smile on his face.

"Nice," I shook his hand, "Hi Ricky, I am Judy."

(To Be Continued...)


	12. Dentonvale

**= Dentonvale =**

I climbed my upper body through the gap between the two front seats. I carefully removed the ear plugs from their ears and screamed at the top of my lungs, "Nation, Cosmo, wake up. We have arrived Denton!"

"Shh!" The flight attendant shushed me.

"Sorry," I stuck my tongue out.

"You scared me!" Nation screamed and Cosmo stared at me angrily.

"Time to get off the plane," I stood up and threw her purse to Nation, "I want you to meet… Where did he go?"

"Who is he?" Nation teased me, "You were quite chatty during the flight. We had to put on ear plugs."

"The man who sat next to me," I didn't realize he left, "Remember the bartender who didn't take advantage of me when I was drunk."

"The one in London?" Cosmo asked.

"Ya, he was the man who sat next to me," I explained, "I can't believe he left without saying goodbye."

"Well, you have his contact info, right?" Nation asked.

"Er… No, all I know is that his name is Ricky," I thought for a moment.

"Does he have your contact info?" Cosmo asked.

"We don't have a phone number or an address yet. How can Judy give it to him?" Nation pointed out the obvious.

"Don't worry, once he saw you on TV, he will come find you," Cosmo smiled.

* * *

><p>We got off the plane with Bert and there was a shuttle to the television station. Denton looked different from what we remembered. They now had a big television studio. It felt like a dead city because everybody in Denton practically lived inside the station and there was no one walking on the street.<p>

He led us in to meet the head of station, and on the way, we saw a familiar face and a blond girl. "Hey Bert, back from your vacation so soon? Have you heard Mr. Box is going to sell the station to the fast food king? Who are the guests next to you?" I remembered him. He got married in the little chapel we used to work in.

"Hoopla, Ralph! What is smelling so good? Macy must be next to you. I want you to meet my friends from Germany," Bert said, "They were doing a show in Switzerland and I am introducing them to Mr. Box. They are the stars of our new doctor show."

"Hi, I am Dr. Cosmo McKinley and this is my sister," Nation gave Cosmo the eyes, "Colleague, Dr. Nation McKinley."

"Nice to meet you, I am Ralph," He shook hands with Cosmo, "Ralph Hapschatt and this is my partner, Macy Struthers. Who is this lovely lady here?"

Nation smiled and said, "She is our very good friend and assistant, Nurse Judy Ansalong."

We all shook hands with each other, but something was not looking right on Bert's face. He used his blind man stick to separate us and said, "We have to get going now." And then, he brought us to the waiting room.

"Sister and brother?" He started questioning us, "I thought you and Cosmo are wife and husband, and Judy is your sister."

Sh*t, we forgot that we told Bert that when we were in Germany. From what we learnt during our run, denial was always the best solution. Cosmo stood between Bert and Nation and started explaining, "You must have mixed it up with someone else. Nation and I have always been siblings, since the day she was born."

"I can clearly remember you are a couple," Bert said, "I was trying to date Nation and you punched me and told me to stay away from your wife."

"No, you must be dreaming about that," Nation said, "I couldn't recall any of these."

"I guess I can court Nation then," Bert asked.

"NO," Cosmo cried out loud.

"So, you two are together?" Bert just wouldn't stop questioning.

"You pretend to be blind," I added, "Can't you accept something that you don't understand?"

"Okay. Let's meet Mr. Box then," Bert brought us into the boss's room and it wasn't really a negotiation. We got our show and a place to live just like that. Our show would be called Dentonvale and it would be a spin-off of Bert's Marriage Maze. As our own show, we would take our own patients and as part of Bert's show, when Marriage Maze found some mentally unstable clients, he would forward the patients to us.

"This sounds so exciting!" I said when we left the room. Then Bert walked us to our new home. It's inside the "mental hospital" set.

Bert introduced the place to us, "There are four rooms here. We've already hired the other nurse and he will be joining us tomorrow. When we built this, we were thinking about two nurses and one doctor. I didn't expect we would have two doctors. Well, Cosmo and Nation are not a couple. I guess Nation and Judy will need to share a room. Are you two okay with it, since you two are 'not sisters'?"

We nodded. "Ha, it's going to be like the good old days," I smiled and whispered to Nation, "In Frankie's castle."

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p>Ok, this chapter is short, but if you review, I will tell you the exciting conclusion of The Swap.<p> 


	13. The Exciting Conclusion of The Swap

Thank ya all for reviewing! Like I promised... I didn't want to write a sequel, so I am slipping the ending in DP instead.

**= The Exciting Conclusion of The Swap =**

Bert pointed Cosmo to his room, the closest to the terminal ward. And then he walked us to our room. "My room is between Cosmo's and yours. If you need anything, just let me know. That's all the luggage you have, a purse?" Bert asked, as Nation and I walked into the room.

"I wonder why you didn't ask earlier. That's what we had when we got on the plane," Nation said.

"I was too busy pretending to be blind. I didn't know you only have so little thing," Bert smiled.

"Well, we were travelling a lot and all the places we rented were furnished," I said. We couldn't tell him we had an alien-invented miniature gun, "Now, would you excuse us? We would like to have a good night sleep." We smiled and closed the door.

"There is only one twin-size bed," Nation complained.

"We were sharing our daybed before. It's gonna be fun!" I hopped on the bed and pointed to the empty spot next to me, "Besides, you are going to spend most of your nights at Cosmo's bed 'cuddling'."

"Stop teasing," She lay down next to me, "I am so tired of flying."

"Me too," I lay down too. We looked at each other and laughed, and then I closed my eyes, "Remember the time we swapped our bodies? How did we switch back?"

"We never swapped our bodies," Nation said, "Was that a dream?"

"We did..." I talked back, "First, Frankie and Cosmo swapped their bodies, and then they switched back and for some reasons, we swapped our bodies during the second explosion."

"That never happened," Nation thought for a minute and said, "I think that was the stupid TV show you watched. The mad scientist swapped bodies with his assistant and then his sister swapped bodies with the scientist's girlfriend. The show was called... I can't recall the name."

"Really, I thought it did happen to us," I said in a disappointed tone.

And then we heard a knocked on the door, it was Cosmo. "I need to get my clothes from Nation's purse and maybe some psychology books from your purse too," he said.

"Come Cosmo, sit down," Nation patted the empty space next to her and Cosmo sat down on the bed, "I am trying to remember the name of the old TV show where people all switched bodies with each other."

"The Swap?" He answered.

"Yes, The Swap!" We both cried out. I asked, "How did the story end? I can't recall."

"Of course you can't recall... You never watch it at the first place. You missed the ending," Cosmo explained, "You were out with Eddie, but his motorbike broke down, so you were stuck in the rain. On the safe side, you set the VCR before you left the house that night, but then your Frankie recorded some fashion show over the tape instead. So, you never watched the ending."

"Oh," I sat up and looked at Cosmo, "You watched the show too. Can you tell me how it ended?"

"There was a lot of sexual tension. The scientist had always been turned on by the assistant's sister's body, so he tried to seduce his girlfriend. However, the assistant's sister knew that, therefore, no matter where the girlfriend went, the sister always tagged along," Cosmo started telling us the ending.

He stopped for a second and continued, "The assistant's sister and the girlfriend shared the same bedroom that night. And in the middle of the night, the scientist sneaked into the room, trying to make love to the assistant's sister's body. The girlfriend screamed and knocked out the scientist. Apparently the sister's body had adapted some kind of defensive behaviour towards the scientist, so whenever the scientist touched her, she would punch him back, no matter which soul was in the body."

"Ha, like Nation always hated Frankie," I laughed.

"Don't interrupt Cosmo. I am listening," Nation scorned at me.

Cosmo smiled, "The assistant's sister went to the assistant's room for help, but they couldn't wake up the scientist. The assistant wanted to take his sister back to his room, but the girlfriend insisted on staying and taking care of her knocked-out boyfriend. The assistant and the sister both knew that if the scientist woke up, things would get intimate between him and his girlfriend. To guard her body, the sister decided she must not leave the room, so they stayed. Finally, all four of them slept on the same bed without touching each other that night."

He continued, "After a while, the argument split to two sides. The assistant's sister changed her mind because she thought she could 'borrow' her friend's body to carry her incest brother's baby. Then, the baby would still be hers and her brother's and her brother wouldn't have to 'cheat on her' to make a child. The scientist wanted them to stay that way too, so the scientist could make love to the assistant's sister's body."

Nation's memory came back to her too, "But the assistant said he didn't get turned on by the scientist's girlfriend's body and the girlfriend complained that the assistant's sister was nine years older than her. If she stayed in this body, she would lose nine years of her life. So, they got into a big fight," She sat up and talked, "The scientist even cancelled the herb order so they wouldn't have the ingredient for the explosion, but the assistant was smart enough to do a double order."

Cosmo said, "They stuck in the bodies for a month. At the end, the assistant made a pact with the scientist's girlfriend. The assistant sedated his sister and threw her into the pool. The scientist's girlfriend seduced the scientist and tied him to his bed so he couldn't stop them. And they induced another explosion to switch back. The ending was lame. For the last five minutes, they just sang songs with the scientist and the assistant's sister all pissed. You are lucky you didn't watch it."

"So, they switched back at the end. Lucky them," I said, "I bet it must be really funny to watch."

"Maybe you can find the series on VHS," Cosmo stood up, "Now we work in a television station, it should be quite easy."

"Your mission is completed, my dearest brother," She stole a kiss from him. Nation grabbed her purse and passed Cosmo a little box. And then he left the room.

"Now I really really want to watch it!" I made a sad face, "Nation, you know Bert likes you. Can you ask Bert to find the video tape of the finale for me?" I gave for my begging eyes. I hadn't used that since the night Eddie got frozen by Frankie.

"Fine, but you need to promise me something," Nation gave me the eyes.

"Say it!" I grabbed Nation's arms and started swinging it.

"You are not going to tease me for being with Cosmo again," Nation threatened me.

"It's hard..." I batted my begging eyes at Nation again, "But I promise I will tease less often."

"Okay," Nation stood up and left our room.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p><em>You don't like the ending of The Swap? Write your own...<em>

_I thought it's quite funny to re-tell the story from Nation and Cosmo's POV._


	14. Sick Day

Just a sweet filler chapter, but I have a feeling that you will like it. _KungFuHime2009 _was complaining about her sore throat last week, and it inspired me to write this chapter.

**= Sick Day =**

Minutes later, Nation walked back to our room. I quickly stood up from the bed and asked, "Did you get the finale of The Swap?"

"No," said Nation. I put on my sad face. Nation smiled and said, "Better. I got you the whole series." She was hiding the tapes behind her back.

"Yay!" I hugged Nation. We walked toward the door and wheeled the television into the room.

"You go ahead to enjoy the show. I'm spending my tonight at Cosmo's," Nation said, "It's eleven at night and we have to wake up at seven tomorrow. You can watch the finale tonight, but you must watch the other episodes tomorrow. Don't sleep too late. You know what happens when you sleep last than four hours a night."

"Okay," I ignored Nation, turned on the television and put in the tape.

* * *

><p>"Judy, Judy... Wake up, Judy. We've got recording to do today..." Nation shook me awake.<p>

I opened my eyes and said, "Good morning, Nation." But no sound came out of my mouth. I LOST MY VOICE! I screamed without sound.

"Judy, what time did you go to sleep?" Nation asked.

I did some math in my head. I started watching the finale at eleven, and then I watched the first four episodes. Each episode was one hour long, so... I held up my fingers and lipped, "Four AM."

"You slept only three hours! You know you always lose your voice when you sleep less than four hours," Nation yelled at me, "You promised me you would only watch one episode last night and the other ones today."

"It was past midnight, so technically it's today," I talked back with my lips.

Nation rolled her eyes up, "I will tell Bert that you are sick. I guess we can film the first episode without you. In the mean time, you better have a good rest."

"Okay," I bit my lips.

* * *

><p>After I didn't know how many hours I slept, Nation opened the door and woke me up again. I assumed it was late because the sky was dark outside. Nation was wearing her night robes with her long curly red hair let down. Her hair was much longer and less fizzy than when we were living in the castle.<p>

I sat up on the bed. "How is the filming?" I asked, but my voice hadn't come back to me.

"It was good. The set is nice, and it looked a lot like the decoration of this room. Our costumes are green and silky. Nurse Venus, the other nurse we are going to work with, is very nice. He is working in the rest home sector of the show. I am sure you two will get along just fine when you meet him tomorrow," Nation sat down on the bed. She handed me a glass of water, "Drink this."

I drank the glass of water, but it was, "THIS IS SOOOOOOO SALTY! Jeez Nation, what is this?" I was about to spit it out.

"See, you get your voice back," said Nation, "I knew salt water would work for sore throat. It helps with the swelling of your throat. According to the medical book we found in the dead professor's apartment, salt can draw the water out and dry the membranes of your throat to relieve the swelling and pain. You have to finish drinking this."

"Really?" I asked. Nation nodded her head and I drank the salt water.

"Come, lie down on the bed," I said. Nation did what I said. I lay down on my side and wrapped my arms and legs around Nation like I was climbing a tree, "You are staying with me tonight. I am like Frankie. I hate to be left alone when I am sick."

"This bed is so small," Nation complained, "Besides, you are cured."

"Cosmo's bed is just as small," I said, "I still feel sick. You should stay."

Nation struggled, but failed to move my hands that wrapped around her shoulder, so she had to stay.

"Can I call you Magenta again? I felt so much closer to you when we shared a room back in Frankie's castle," I asked.

"Okay, Columbia," Nation said, "just tonight."

"Yay, I missed you, Magenta," I laughed, "Your hair smelled so good."

"You should try the shampoo they provided here," Nation said, "It smells good and makes my hair so smooth." She used her hand to rub my long brownish-blond hair.

"Wake me up early tomorrow, so I can take a long hot shower," I whispered to Nation.

"Stop talking and go to sleep," Nation demanded. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

After what felt like five minutes, "Nation!" Cosmo opened the door, "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Shh," Nation whispered, "Judy is sleeping." I wasn't really sleeping. I had already slept all day long, how could I sleep more? I opened my eyes slightly.

"You are not her pillow," Cosmo whispered back.

"She is sick; let her cuddle me. You can have me tomorrow," Nation said in a seductive voice, "Turn off the light when you get out." She blew a kiss to Cosmo.

Cosmo caught the kiss and smiled. And then he turned off the light and quietly walked out.

"See, I am staying here tonight. Can you just let go of me? I can barely breath," Nation said to me. How did she know I was not sleeping?

"No," I hugged her tighter.

(To Be Continued...)


	15. The Morning After

I was lazy this past week and didn't write much. School is about to start, so I won't be updating as often... (maybe every Thursday?) but I know you will all be fine because there are so many amazing stories in the archive!

**= The Morning After =**

The sun shined into our room and woke me up. I opened my eyes slightly and Nation's red curly hair was right in front on my face. I rubbed my eyes and whispered softly into her right ear, "Morning, Magenta."

She turned her face at me. She laughed and whispered back, "Morning, Columbia."

"Good Morning, Ladies," _What? Who else is in the room?_

We both turned around and looked up, "BERT!" We said in unison, "What the heck are you doing in our room?" Bert was standing at the end of our bed and staring at us, all weird.

"I am here to tell you the breakfast is ready and Cosmo is waiting for you," Bert said, "So, it's true that you two are sisters and Cosmo is Nation's husband? Only sisters can be this close."

"No, Bert," I said, "We went over it. Don't ask anymore question."

"Or maybe Nation and Cosmo are really brother and sister, and you and Nation are lovers?" Bert came to an unrealistic conclusion.

"BERT!" Nation yelled, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bert put on his infamous creeper's smile and slowly walked out.

"You don't suppose he heard our old names, right?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter whether he heard it or not. This will not make any sense to him," Nation replied, "Now you go ahead and take a shower." I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I pushed the door open and there was someone inside. _Damn these stupid doors had no lock._ "Oops. Sorry," I waited outside. Around five minutes later, that someone walked out of the bathroom. He had towel wrapped around his hair and was wearing a bathrobe. I looked at him for five seconds and said, "You?"

He smiled, "Hi, we have met in a hotel and on the plane before, but we haven't been formally introduced," Ricky held out his right hand, "I am Nurse Ricky Venus and I know you are Nurse Judy Ansalong. We will be working together in the 'rest home'."

"Hi, Ricky," I smiled. I wasn't really sure what to say. I was very surprised to see him again, "How did you end up here? I thought you told me you were a philosophy major?"

"You remember!" Ricky said in a cheerful voice, "Yes, I just graduated with a Bachelor of Philosophy degree, but what can I do with a philosophy degree? It seems like all the jobs in Denton are TV station related. I don't really have a choice."

"It's true. I was surprised to see Denton like this too," I said.

"Hi Ricky. Hi Judy," Bert always showed up at the wrong time, "I see you two have introduced yourselves. You will be working _closely_ together on the show."

"Hi Bert," We said together, but we didn't really want a conversation with him.

"I found this young man working as bartender in the German hotel we stayed in. Isn't he great?" Bert said, "It's about time to film my show. Filming of Dentonvale will start in two hours. I will leave you two alone now," Bert slowly walked away.

"Aren't he blind? How can he see us?" Ricky asked after Bert left our sight.

"Bert didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" Ricky asked me back.

"That he is not really blind. It's just his role," I answered, "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Ricky nodded. I continued, "It is really nice meeting you, but I have to take a shower now. Nation and Cosmo must be waiting for us."

"Oh yes, I will go back to my room now," Ricky said, "I will see you in a couple of hours."

After Ricky walked back to his room, which was between my room and the bathroom, I finally took my shower. Nation was right, the shampoo was great. It turned my messy bed-head into nice straight hair. I dried my hair and tie a long ponytail.

Wearing my usual clothes over my black corset and black underpants, I walked to the wardrobe to try my new costume. No wonder why Bert always bragged about how big and famous DTV was. My new costume was so much smoother and more comfortable than the old costume I had for the Switzerland TV show. I could smell how new this dress was. My old costume was definitely worn by everyone who played a nurse in any shows of the old station. This new one, I just love it. I was probably the first person who tried on this new green dress.

There was one thing I didn't like though. It's too long. I hadn't worn a long skirt since I moved out of my dad's house at age sixteen. When the wardrobe lady was not looking, I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut five inches off from the bottom of the dress. I looked into the mirror and said to myself, "That's more like it."

I quickly walked to the dining room to meet Nation and Cosmo for breakfast. I knocked on the door, but I didn't get a reply. I supposed Nation and Cosmo were enjoying breakfast. I opened the door, and there were Nation and Cosmo, naked, moaning in agony on the table. Why couldn't I hear them when I was outside? _Damn it, not only these doors had no locks; these walls were sound-proof too._ I was able to scream, but I was able to control myself, "Oh no." I turned around.

"Why didn't you knock?" Nation walked over while putting on her dress. I turned to look at them again. At least, their private parts were covered.

"I did, but these doors were sound-proof. You didn't hear me and I didn't know you two were..." I couldn't continue, "I am never eating anything off this table, ever again. I have been living with you for... seven years. Please tell me this is the only time you two have sex on a table."

"Well, we have done wilder things," Nation said, "on your Frankie's castle dining table."

"What?" I thought I was able to faint.

(To Be Continued...)


	16. Stalker Zero

I am sorry that I didn't update for the past 2 weeks... School has been super busy. I will try my best to update once every two weeks, but that's just wishful thinking. There are so many amazing stories on the board, like A Light in the Darkness, Seducing Mother Earth, The Time Warp Gone Awry, Under a Violet Moon, Consequences, Revenge and Revolution, and more, so I know you can forgive me for not updating often.

**= Stalker Zero =**

I grabbed Nation's hand and walked back to our room. We started talking. I realized Nation and Cosmo had had sex pretty much on every flat and non-flat surface inside Frankie's castle... on the kitchen table, under the kitchen table, on the dining room table, in the pool inside ballroom, on the stairs, in Rocky's tank before he was built, in the freezer, and even on Frankie's bed.

"Eww... How could you do that? It's gross," I complained.

"Well, your Frankie wasn't doing any better," Nation defended herself.

"We only did it on his bed!" I laughed, "Although we may or may not have 3P... By the way, did I tell you Nurse Venus was the bartender I met in London?"

"No, you didn't! Ha, you like Nurse Venus, don't you?" She teased.

"No! It's just that..." I paused, "I have crossed path with him so many times, first London, then on the plane, and now here," I threw the pillow at her.

"It feels like destiny, doesn't it?" Nation teased again. I laughed, maybe I did like Ricky.

Before I could open my mouth to say something, Bert opened the door and said, "Dentonvale will start filming in 5 minutes! Get ready."

"Okay!" Nation and I said together. Nation turned to me, "You haven't had your breakfast yet."

"Like I said, I am never going to eat on that table again," I rolled my eyes up and walked out of the room. So, that was the day I started working in DTV.

* * *

><p>"Judy, this is for you," Ricky gave me a bundle of roses.<p>

"Thank, Ricky," It has been three months since we went back to Denton.

"Ricky likes Judy~ Ricky likes Judy~" Cosmo and Nation sang.

"Oh no, this is not from me," said Ricky, "Judy got a secret admirer."

"More like a stalker," I said, "This is the fifth bundle of roses in this month, not counting the two I got last month. And see, there are some photos of me inside the card envelope." I handed the envelope to Nation, "This one is me shopping in Denton Shopping centre and this one is me coming out of the bathroom in Central Library. And there are more... I am scared now."

"Why did you go to the library?" Nation asked.

"That's not the problem," I said, "If that crazy man is out there, I will never leave the set."

"Like everyone else working in the studio," Cosmo joked, "Hey, Judy, do you want to help me pick up some groceries?"

"Nope." I said, "Ha, I won't get tricked by you!"

* * *

><p><em>Why did I agree to buy herbs for Nation?<em> I walked out of the supermarket and made a quick left turn. _It's so dangerous out here. I better hurry back to the studio._

"Hi Judy," A man jumped out of nowhere, "Do you remember me?" He had dark dirty hair, bad skin, tired eyes and crooked teeth. He looked familiar, but I couldn't recall, maybe he was one of the studio audience. I got scared and dropped the grocery bags.

"No..." I said it slowly and looked around, trying to calculate a way to escape.

"Do you like the roses I sent you?" He blocked my way and grabbed my shoulder.

"I don't know you. Please let me go," I tried to say calmly and almost cried.

"Of course you know me. You sat in front of me in our grade seven math class," He said, "I am Davian Stocker and you are Judith Brankmire. I asked you to go movie with me, but you said you had to babysit your stepsister. Remember?"

"Yes," I lied, "Now, can I go?"

"You are trapped in the television station. I need to save you," He took a knife out from his chest pocket. He smiled, "Nurse Venus is not for you. You belong with me."

"Please don't. I love working in the station," I cried.

I heard some sound behind me and two seconds later, the stalker was covering his nose with both hands and moaning on the ground.

I turned around, "Ricky!" He grabbed my hand and we quickly ran back to the studio. We stood outside my room and chatted, "Where did you know how to fight like this?"

"Well, I traveled alone in Europe. I have got to know a move or two," Ricky smiled.

"True, true," Well, I had been travelling too, and I knew a move or two as well. I should have kicked the stalker's groan when he grabbed my shoulder.

"What if he comes back for me?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I punched hard. He won't bug you again," Ricky said.

"Thanks Ricky," I kissed his cheek. He stood in front of my room and had the sweetest smile on his face. I closed the door and laughed.

(To Be Continued...)


	17. New Boyfriend

So, the rest of the story happens pretty quickly... because school is busy and I want to complete this story before Christmas (plus I am only updating once every two weeks now).

Special thanks to the people who didn't abandon my story and R&R'ed last chapter (_AzziTurner, Hippiechic1967, magentalover, Anne Oying, amy-fielding, FrankieFan82, _and_ KungFuHime2009_)

**= New Boyfriend =**

I walked out of the bathroom with my hair still wet. Nothing healed me better than a hot shower.

"Hey Judy," Nation walked by.

"Oh Nation, you would never believe what just happened to me," We walked into our room together and I started telling her what happened outside the supermarket and how Ricky saved me.

"Wow, so your stalker's known you since grade 7 and he still loves you. You should really accept his love," Nation joked.

"He is so creepy, and I don't even remember him!" I started to blow dry my hair.

Nation took the dryer from my hand, "How about Ricky? He saved you from that creep."

"Well, I do like him, but he will never ask me out," I replied.

"You should ask him out," Nation said seriously.

"But my mother taught me to play hard to get," I said, "I never asked a guy out, not Eddie, not Frankie."

"The world has changed... Ricky just needs someone to push him. You two make a cute couple. By the way, where are my herbs?" Nation asked.

"Darn it! I left it in the alley when my stalker attack me," I said, "Let me grab Ricky and go get you some new ones."

I walked to Ricky's room, but he wasn't there. It turned out he was in the dining room.

He dropped three bags of groceries on the table. It was MY bags of groceries!

"Ricky! These are Nation's herbs. Where did you get them?" I asked.

"I remember you left your bags when we ran away, so I went back," Ricky said.

"But he has a knife, weren't you scared? You could be killed," I placed my hand on his shoulder to show my appreciation.

"Your stalker wasn't there when I went back. Plus I didn't think he would dare to stab a man who just punched him," Ricky smiled, "Now that we are both in the dining room, I have something to ask you."

"Yes?" I was looking forward to his question.

He questioned, "How come you never eat dinner with us on this table? You are always hiding in the kitchen." _It wasn't the right question._

"I have seen some unpleasant things on this table," _Maybe it's not good to go into the details,_ "The table is not as clean as it looks. There was an insect crawling on the table and I smashed it."

"An insect?" Ricky said, "I thought this place is clean... Everything looks so clean and white."

"Ricky," I put on my serious face.

"Yes, Judy?" Ricky asked.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No, of course I don't hate you. Why would you think so?" Ricky asked in surprise.

"Do you like me?" I asked again.

"Of course, I like you. The past three months was so much fun," Ricky smiled shyly.

"Then why don't you ask me out?" I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"Well," He thought for a moment, "I didn't ask you out because... you are out of my league."

"You think I am out of your league?" I smiled, "Well, you are wrong."

"So, you think you will say yes if I ask you out?" Ricky said.

"Yes!" I screamed in excitement.

"Is that a 'Yes, I think I will say yes,' or is that a 'Yes, I will say yes,' or is that a 'Yes, I will go out with you'?" Ricky started to talk in circle.

"Does it matter?" I grabbed his face and placed my lips against his.

* * *

><p>"Nation, do you think Ricky loves me?" I asked when I was painting her toenails.<p>

"Of course he does. He brought you to Disneyland on your birthday," Nation continued reading her script for tomorrow.

"Then why hasn't he made his move on me?" I asked.

"Well, not every man makes a move on their first date, like Frank or DeLordy," Nation teased.

"We have been dating for two months," I complained, "We went to Disneyland and we even shared the same room during the trip... but all we did that night was cuddling and sleeping. Do you think Cosmo was correct that Ricky really is gay?"

"When did Cosmo say Ricky is gay?" Nation wondered.

"When Ricky didn't take advantage of me in London," I refreshed her memory.

"Like I said before, sometimes, a man just needs someone to push him. Try to give him some hints," Nation whispered some sexy tips into my ears.

"Ice cream, cookies and melt chocolate? Nation, you have a crazy sex life with Cosmo," I made fun of her. She used her magazine to hit my head and walked back to Cosmo's room.

I put on my best corset and Nation's sexy nightgown. I sneaked into Ricky's room. His light was still on and he was reading a book on his bed.

"Ricky," I whispered.

"Oh Judy, I didn't realize you have entered my room," He said, "What brings you to my room?"

I sat down on his bed side and asked, "How long have we been dating?"

"Two months and three days," Ricky said.

"That is a long time," I crawled on top of Ricky and started kissing his lips and face.

Ricky asked, "Judy, what are you doing?"

"Giving you hints," I said, "Sending you 'GO' signal."

"Oh Judy, I want to be with you, but I am not ready," Ricky tried to push me away. I rolled over and lie down next to him.

"Not ready? I thought all men in a relationship want sex," I asked, "Ricky... Are you a virgin?" He blushed. _I was correct._

"You are a virgin!" I laughed, "How come you have never been with any woman? You are such a nice guy! Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"When I was in school, I was studying too hard and I didn't meet anyone special, like you," Ricky explained, "I hope you won't misunderstand what I am saying. I do want you, but I don't know how to tell you..."

"No worries, I will show you how," I crawled on top of him again and started taking off his clothes.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p>I am looking for an internship job (January to April) and I want to work in San Francisco... Can anyone help me?<p> 


	18. Nightmare

Too much school work lately... Sorry I didn't update. Enough BS, now it's time for another chapter.

**= Nightmare =**

"_Mom, who do you love more? Me or Joe?" I asked while sitting at the desk with my stepbrother, doing homework._

_She was washing the dirty plates. "Joey," Mother answered._

"_Mom!" I complained as my brother cheered for himself._

"_What, Judith, you asked me and I told you. If you don't want to know things, you shouldn't ask questions," Mom turned around and said._

"_You're supposed to say you love both your kids the same," I complained again._

"_All right, fine. Ask me again please." "Mom, who do you love more?" _

"_I love you both the same. Oh, who am I kidding, I love your brother more. He's smarter and cuter. You squeal, nag and ask too much," Mother said and squeezed Joe's face, "Besides, I love John more than your father. You are just the leftover that nobody wants."_

_I started to tear up, "You don't love me." I stood up and walked toward the door._

"_Fine, go find your father and ask him. I beg he loves Joey more even though Joey is not his son." Mother yelled at me._

_I screamed, ran out of the house and sat down on the swing. I cried and cried until the sky was dark and my eyelids got heavy._

"Judy, are you okay?" Ricky shook me awake.

It was official, I moved to Ricky's room. And even though Bert was asking questions, Nation moved to Cosmo's room too. But all these didn't matter because what I wanted now was comforting from Ricky.

"Oh Ricky, I just had the worst nightmare," I sat up and said, "And the worst part of the dream is that it was real." I leaned toward Ricky's chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"A flashback?" Ricky asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened, if that makes you feel better?"

"Ricky, do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Five. Two brother before me and three sisters after me," Ricky answered with joy in his eyes, "It was a big family but we were all very close to each other."

"My parents got divorced when I was four. I have one stepbrother from my mother's side and three stepsisters from my father's side. They were younger and very mean to me," I said, "One day when I was fourteen, I asked my mother who she loved more, me or my stepbrother. And you guess what her replied was?"

"She loved you both equally?" Ricky replied, "That's what my mother said when the six of us asked her."

"No. She told me she loved Joey more and I ran out of the house. I cried and cried and fell asleep on the backyard, and no one even cared. The next day, I got a very bad cold and I walked two miles to my father's house. My father welcomed me in but his wife just kicked me out as soon as I got a little bit better," I wiped the tear off my face, "I had to stay sane inside insanity. That day, I have decided to leave this horrible family and live on my own."

"And then you met Cosmo and Nation and started your acting career?" Ricky asked.

"No. After I left home, I got a job working at a restaurant and I did finish high school with some failing grades. I met Nation and Cosmo when I was eighteen and they were working for Frankie, my old boyfriend. And two years later, we ran away and started moving around, around the same time when I first met you in London," I said, "That does sound like a long time ago."

"Don't worry, you have me now. Your family might not love you as much as they should have, but I will always love you," Ricky said, "And I am sure that Nation and Cosmo love you too."

I pulled Ricky closer and kissed him. I suddenly realized Ricky was holding something in his hand when I was talking. "What are you holding in your hand?"

He opened his hand and showed me a ring.

"Ricky, where did you find this ring?" It was a ring with purple diamond. It was the ring that DeLordy gave me, "It's mine."

"I was looking in your jewellery box, trying to figure out what to get for you for Christmas. And then I found this. This is not an ordinary ring that a girl would buy for herself. Are you engaged or something?" Ricky asked. He didn't look angry, but puzzled.

"Ricky, it's not what you think. I am sorry I didn't tell you about this. Before I met you, I met this guy. He was handsome, rich and sweet. We hit it off right away, but because of the situation, I had to leave. So, he gave me this ring and promised he would find me in the future," I started to tell him the truth, "but it was five years ago and I haven't heard from him. He probably has forgotten about me already. There's nothing to worry about. I love you."

"Judy, I love you, too. I will always be your guardian angel and I will protect you from danger. If the guy ever comes back and you decide to leave with him, I will respect that. I just want you to be happy," He was just so sweet. He kissed my forehead and we cuddled until I felt asleep again.

(To Be Continued...)

* * *

><p>BTW, I got the first part of this chapter from a Mo Collin MadTV sketch, definitely check it out! http youtu. beuL55umctV_Q

**Halloween Special tomorrow :) SPOILER!**

Magenta, Riff Raff, Eddie, Columbia, Cosmo and Nation are going trick-or-treating with the babies. Brad, Janet, Dr. Scott, Rocky and Frankie will be at the castle giving out candies.


	19. Brad and Janet

Yup, I am still alive. Sorry for not updating, but school has been so busy. Lucky for you... I am on my Christmas break now and I am starting my 4 month internship in a local company in January, which means I will have so much free time in the evening that I will write a lot until April!

Not a very long chapter for today, but I am getting back on track. BTW, I will be posting the Christmas Special on December 27. Mark your calendar! Riff Raff and Magenta are getting married!

**= Brad and Janet =**

"Judy, do you remember them?" Nation showed me a photo – a pair of good looking couple with familiar faces. Nation and I were in the changing room, taking off her doctor costume.

I thought for a moment. We had been in many places and all the memories were in a blur, "Are they the couple who got engaged at the church and later got 'kidnapped' by Frankie? We met them the night we killed Frankie, right?" I asked, while Nation was putting on a French maid costume.

"They are," said Nation. She looked into the mirror and asked me, "How do I look?"

"Hot as always, Magenta," Nation gave me her old Magenta look and I whispered, "Is this why you are putting on the maid costume again?"

Nation said, "No, I just feel like doing it. Well, I have to admit when I don't have to do housework, wearing this French maid costume is quite sexy."

"Trying to seduce your brother tonight? Naughty naughty!" We laughed for a minute, "What is he? Hunchback handy man?"

"Nope," Nation picked up a black curly wig and a sex whip. She whipped me softly, "The master!" We burst into laughter again.

"And Brad and Janet are our guests for tomorrow's episode," Nation put on her apron.

"I thought we only learnt who our guests were the morning before recording?" I asked while helping Nation to put on her stocking.

"This is a special case," said Nation, "Bert has already invited them to attend a DTV recording and he will pick them from the audiences to play the 'Marriage Maze game'. After that, he will transfer Brad to Dentonvale."

"So, it's all planned out?" I asked out of curiosity, "This is so unlike the other episodes."

"Apparently," Nation did a few sexy poses in front of the mirror, "We have a new sponsor and he has special interest in Janet."

"If Brad did have mental issues, it could have been caused by us," I said, "I feel sorry for him."

"Well you know the policy - once he is committed, he can never leave unless we sign the release form. So, he will probably be here for a very long time," She unbuttoned the top of her dress to show her bra.

"Is there a way that he can leave Dentonvale without the release form?" I asked again.

"Well, if only he and Janet both don't sign the contract," Nation smiled, "Are you trying to help them?"

"Maybe," I said, "Well, we kind of owe them something."

Nation asked, "Sexy enough?" I nodded and approved. "Perfect! Touch-a touch-a touch him, you are getting dirty..." I stuck my tongue out and tickled her. Nation stopped my tickling by giving me a bear hug, and then I walked her back to her room.

* * *

><p>"Hi, sweetie," I saw Ricky pushing a wheelchair.<p>

"Hi, honey, aren't you supposed to be in Nation and Cosmo's office?" Ricky asked.

"Mental patients on the loose again... Those monkeys..." I signed.

"Is the terminal ward ready?" Ricky asked and he put a needle in his chest pocket.

"The cage room? Of course," I said, "We never use it before. I wonder how sick our next patient really is. Are you on your way to pick up Brad and Janet Majors?"

"Indeed, I am. Did you know that Janet Majors is Emily and Harry Weiss's daughter?" Ricky answered my question.

I thought for a minute, "That really annoying Happy Homes couple? The lady to teach sewing and the man who is so full of himself all the time?"

"Yes. I have to go now," He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and headed to the Marriage Maze set.

Minutes later, I finally tracked down the three loose patients and sent them back to their rooms. I walked into Nation and Cosmo's office and I saw Janet and Brad. I tried to explain why I was late, "Oh that was real short notice, because the other monkeys..." Nation stopped me from talking.

I strapped Brad in. Cosmo was trying to convince Janet to sign the contract and he slapped my butt with his file. He never liked my mini-dress with black panties. His fashion sense told me to wear a dark green instead. I wheeled Brad out and Janet followed me. "Could I do that later please?"

"Of course you can Mrs. Majors," Nation knew our plan.

"Sign the contract tomorrow," When Nation and Cosmo were out of our site, I whispered to Janet.

"Ouch! Mrs. Majors, just one or two details. Does Brad have any living relatives, any blood relatives?" Cosmo followed us out, but Janet listened to what I said and didn't sign the contract.

"Why did you tell me not to sign now?" Janet asked.

"Well, that way you get the first day free." I quickly made up a statement. _Hey, I wasn't lying._

(To Be Continued...)


	20. End of Shock

Super short chapter. Running out of ideas lately...

Skipping the whole Shock Treatment movie 'cause you all know what happened in the movie. (Plus I am evil.)

**= End of Shock =**

"Out... Out... Out... Out..." Brad got admitted into the rest home, Janet got crazy again like she did when she slept with Rocky... And the next thing I knew, people were shouting, "Out... Out... Out..."

"Nation, what the hell was going on?" I asked, as we handed out straitjackets to studio audiences.

"I am not sure," She faked a smile as one of the audiences shook her hand, "Brad got admitted, Janet got crazy, Farley Flavors stole-slash-bought our show, we sang a couple songs, Brad got out and revealed he was Farley Flavors's twin brother, he and Janet got locked up and we got a free car."

"A free car? I haven't had a car ride for a long time!" I cheered. I missed Eddie's motorcycle. It's the only moment I felt like I was flying and free, "Wait, did you just say Farley Flavors bought our show?"

"Yes, Dentonvale is now cancelled. In fact, all the shows on DTV are cancelled. We are going to have live Farley Flavors Faith Factory all day," said Ricky.

"All day? I don't get to sleep anymore?" I complained to Ricky.

"Don't worry. The whole town is now working for the studio. We can take turn," Ricky answered.

"Besides, it's more fun to sneak around," Cosmo pinched Nation's butt and they giggled like no one was around, "Let's go to the office and get our hands dirty."

"Ricky and I will guard the door for you," I stuck my tongue out. However, when we got to the office door, people were dancing and singing all around.

"Denton, Denton, you've got..." Farley Flavors was inside, waiting for us, "Finally, the hosts of my show! Come join our celebration."

"*Cough* Privacy *Cough*," Cosmo said to Farley Flavors, who pretended he didn't hear it and insisted us to join. So, we sat down and started singing. Everyone was drunk by three in the morning, even Ricky who was a bartender, but didn't drink often. Everyone, that was except Nation, Cosmo and me. We were "well-trained" in the castle.

"Farley, we did a great job today. Do you think we deserve a vacation?" Nation asked and used her hands to make Farley Flavors nod his head. "Great! Let's check out the car and plan our road trip!" Nation said. She grabbed me with her left hand and Cosmo with her right. We slowly danced to the studio. It was empty and the room used to lock Brad and Janet was unlocked.

"Where's the car?" I asked.

"Damn it! Brad and Janet must have stolen it!" Cosmo shouted.

(To Be Continued...)

I promise, next chapter will be interesting. Judy will meet her "old" friend from high school.

Oh, and if you haven't, check out my RHPS Christmas Special and New Year Special. (Ya, I am so evil.)


	21. Macy

Last chapter was short, so this one is a lot longer.

**= Macy =**

"Judy," Nation grabbed a glass of water and drank it, "I have something I need to tell you. Can you keep a secret?"

"What is it, Nation? You are pregnant?" I asked while washing the plates in the sink.

"NO!" Nation screamed at me.

"Don't deny it! I swear I saw you puking three days in a row!" I screamed back, "And you are drinking water now because your mouth is still gross from puking!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not pregnant," Nation said.

"Fine, you are not pregnant," I rolled my eyes and said, "So, that is that big secret?"

"Ralph is sleeping with Neely," Nation said it like it was no big deal.

"Ralph is sleeping with Neely? The Ralph who is dating with Macy? The Neely who is a needy bitch?" I squealed.

Nation put her glass in the sink, "How many Ralph and Neely do you know?"

"Just one Neely," I tried to search my memory, "and seven Ralph - two in DTV, two from high school and three from the neighbourhood I grew up in. You know, Ralph was a pretty popular baby name in Denton thirty years ago."

"Oh right, you were from here," Nation searched the cupboard, "And yes, those two were the cheating pair I was talking about."

"Are you sure? How did you know?" My eyes widened.

"Cosmo and I saw those two walking into the handicap washroom together," Nation laughed, "Looks like Ralph is getting an upgrade again, from Betty to Macy, from Macy to Neely. Besides, half the station already knew about it."

"Half the station? Then it's not a secret... Oh god, why did you tell me that?" I shouted, "Macy is my friend and now I have to tell her... I hate to be the bad guy who tells the truth." I cried, "If I know it and don't tell her, then I am a bad friend. But if I tell her, then I am the bad person who destroys relationships."

"Since when are you and Macy friends?" Nation asked.

"Since she became Miss Mental Health two weeks ago," I answered, "We hanged out a couple time at the coffee booth. She asked me about how to be a nurse and we read a few psychology books together. She takes her job seriously."

"It's just two weeks, screw it," Nation opened another cupboard and continued searching, "Just don't tell her, so we can laugh behind her back."

"No, that's not what a friend would do," I made up my mind, "What the hell are you looking for?"

"Hey, do we have pickles in the kitchen?" Nation closed the cupboard.

I opened the fridge and handed her the pickle jar. "Okay, are you positively sure that you are not pregnant?" She stared at me and I felt a pain.

* * *

><p>When I found Macy, she was sitting outside the new Farley Flavors Faith Factory construction site smoking a cigarette. The construction started yesterday and our whole crews would move there soon. The new rest home had tripled the number of rooms. That meant tripled the workload for me, and we would be taking patients from all over the country.<p>

"Judy," She saw me, "Do all men lie?"

I handed her a bottle of beer. "What are you talking about? Oh my god, are you crying?"

"I found Neely's lipstick on Ralph's shirt, and we haven't really talked to each other since the night Farley took over," She took a sip from the bottle, "And people have been talking."

"Oh well," I smiled weakly. _At least I didn't have to be the bad person_, "Man is not the only thing in your life. You can have a career, a hobby and a family. You know, there are a lot of things that you can do for the next sixty years of your life, as long as you have hope and confidence."

Macy smiled, "This sounds a lot like the speech my best friend from high school gave me when I broke up with my first boyfriend. I haven't seen her since graduation and I can't find her anywhere. Maybe she left town. Funny, her name was Judy too."

"Wait, Macy Struthers," I made a puzzled look, "is not your real name, right?"

"No, my manager told me to change my name," She lighted another cigarette, "Why do you ask?"

"Your real name is Marcy Scruggs and your natural hair colour is dark brown, right?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Her eyes brighten up. "Wait, you are Judy Brankmire?"

"I am!" I screamed, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier."

"I can't believe I could see you again!" She screamed with me, "Well, I lost a man, but I found my old friend." We hugged and started jumping.

We kept jumping until we were tired. "Okay Marcy. You should get wash up. We still have taping tomorrow. Let me walk you to your room?" We walked to her apartment building nearby, "You said you wanted to be an actress when you grew up, and you really did it!"

"Well, you wanted to be a nurse and you got it too!" We cheered. We stopped in front of the building, "This is good enough. You better go back to Ricky. He seems like a nice guy."

"I know," I smiled. I walked back to the old Dentonvale set into Ricky and my room. Ricky was reading on the bed, "Guess who is my high school classmate? Macy Struthers! Well, her name was Marcy Scruggs when we were in high school. And she is breaking up with Ralph because he is cheating on her with Neely."

"You finally know?" Ricky asked.

"You knew Macy is my high school friend?" I was surprised. I sat down on our bed.

"No, I was referring to Ralph," Ricky put down his book.

"You knew they were sleeping together and you didn't care to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to tell you because you and Macy are friends. If you know about it, then you will be in the tell-or-not-tell dilemma," Ricky rolled his shoulders.

"You are very understanding!" I kissed his cheek, "I am glad you lied."

"Honey, how come you never ask me to make a promise to you? Like, 'I would never lie to you' or 'I would love you forever'?" Ricky kissed me back.

"Because that is usually the first lie a man ever says to a woman," I took off my dress and put on a night gown.

"I may lie to you for your own good, but I will always love you." He looked at me sincerely and I felt warmth in my heart.

(To Be Continued...)


	22. Settle Down

Looks like I am not getting more reviews and half of my readers have left me... So, I may as well post a new chapter instead of wasting my time waiting.

A longer-than-usual chapter. You are happy, right? If you are, please review. I love anonymous reviews too. Please.

**= Settle Down =**

It was late at night and someone knocked on my door. I wasn't doing anything and Ricky was not in the room yet. I was not sure why, but people were always busy in the TV studio, 24-7. Ever since Farley Flavors bought our show eight months ago, no one had had a real break. I opened the door and it was Nation. I hugged her and welcomed her into my room. I swore her belly just kicked me, but she still wouldn't admit she was pregnant.

I sat down on the bed and pointed to the empty place next to me. Nation sat down next to me and said, "I have a secret to confess."

"What secret? You are pregnant?" I said sarcastically. It was just too obvious.

"How could you know?" Nation asked.

I was right all along. I rolled my eyes at her, "Your belly is huge. Everybody knows and I have asked you like a thousand times." I sworn I did not exaggerate. I literally asked her a thousand times, four times a day for the past seven and a half months.

"Really, I thought I was not showing too much," said Nation. She placed her hands on her belly.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked.

"I didn't know if I should keep the baby. If I was not keeping it, then I couldn't tell people about it," She said, "So, I just kept thinking and thinking... and now it's too late to not have the baby."

"You don't want to keep your baby? Right, Cosmo and you are brother and sister. The baby may have issues," I said.

"No, it's not that. You see, Cosmo and I don't even look alike. We Transylvanians have a much bigger gene pool than you Earthlings. So, when siblings have babies, the babies are usually healthy," Nation explained, "I was thinking because it was an unplanned pregnancy."

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Around eight months, the baby could be due any time now," Nation said. Right, I remembered _Nation once told me that Transylvanian pregnancy was only thirty-two weeks long, and I had been asking if she was pregnant for the last seven and a half months._

I put my hand on top of her belly and I felt the rapid movement. My hand got kicked and punched like ten times. The baby could have four arms and three legs, "Your baby just attacked me!"

Nation gasped for air. I asked immediately, "Are you okay? Is the baby due now?"

"No, it's just kicking me too hard," Nation said, "It kicks every time you hug me. Maybe it is trying to say, 'Mommy, I want to meet Aunt Judy'."

"Hmm, the baby might be conceived the first night Janet stayed with us," I said my thought out loud, "the night we sang the lullaby." I did some math in my brain and I laughed.

"Right! That was the only night I took out a cigarette out of the pack instead of a condom. I knew I did something wrong that night, but I couldn't recall what it was." Suddenly, she acted nervous and asked, "How could I tell Cosmo? He never liked kids. What If he is mad at me?"

"He didn't know? Your pregnancy is very noticeable," I said in doubt.

"Ya, I just told him I gained weight. I think he buys it," Nation said.

"NO WAY! Okay, let's find him," I grabbed Nation's hands and said, "If he doesn't want the baby, I will chop his head off."

We walked out the office and bumped into Bert. "Hi, Bert," I said, "Have you seen Cosmo? I want to tell him about Nation's pregnancy."

"Nation is pregnant?" Bert asked.

"Ya," I said and pointed to Nation's belly.

"See, I told you it was not that obvious," Nation said.

"Ayaya, Nation, when did you get so huge? I am sorry I didn't notice this earlier. I should have been aware of this earlier. You are showing A LOT!" He showed his standard perverted smile, "When I look at women, I look at their faces, not their bodies."

I rolled my eyes at Bert and asked again, "Where is Cosmo?"

"I think he is in the changing room with Ricky," Bert said, "By the way, congrat, Nation."

"Thank you," said Nation. Bert reached his arm out, trying to touch Nation's belly. She smiled, but I pulled her away from Bert.

Bert asked, "Who is the father? Not me, right? I couldn't recall if we had slept together or not." Nation kicked Bert and he continued, "Ricky is Judy's... Farley still loves Janet... Don't think you slept with Ralph dog... It must be Cosmo. Ha, I knew you two were fake siblings and real lovers! Sibling doctors do sound more professional and do give us better rating than lover doctors though. That's why you two were disguised as siblings?" We smiled nervously and nodded.

Enough chit-chat with Bert, I then dragged Nation to the changing room. Cosmo was talking to the dressing lady. I held Nation's hand and walked her to Cosmo. The dressing lady was friendly, so she greeted us and walked away with the new dress design. She smiled at us as Nation kept refusing to admit the truth for the past months. I couldn't think of anyone who knew our body figures better than the dressing lady?

"Cosmo," I said, "Nation has some great news to tell you."

Cosmo stopped me, "What a coincident! I have great news too. Let's hear mine first." Nation and I exchanged an eye signal and nodded at Cosmo. "We are leaving Denton!" He announced, "You know how much I dislike the new Farley Flavors mental show. So, I have decided to quit and we will start travelling again."

"Okay, now it's time for my big news," Nation said. I stopped her and dragged her to the other side of the room.

"This is not good. We can't leave. We have stable income here," I said, "How are we going to raise your baby if we don't even have a job? Even if we can find cash by working freelance while travelling, it's not good for the child, moving around all the time. You have got to stop him."

"But he was so excited," Nation said, "We need to figure something out." We walked back to Cosmo and were ready to tell him the truth.

"Hey, Judy," Ricky entered the room and gave me a kiss, "Hi, Cosmo. Hey Nation, your belly is getting bigger. When's the baby due?" Nation just smiled, so Ricky walked away.

"So funny that Ricky thinks you are pregnant," Cosmo laughed.

"In fact, she is," I said. Cosmo looked at me with disbelieve. Then Nation let out a painful moan and I heard water splashing on the floor, "And... her water just broke. Quick, let's get her to the hospital."

Cosmo lifted Nation up and started running into the hallway. I ran quickly behind the couple, "How could you not know Nation is pregnant? Her belly is pretty noticeable."

"Well, I notice her belly grew for the past few months and it kicked me many times when we were 'cuddling' on bed, but I was assuming she got fat for eating too much ice cream or having a parasite," Cosmo said. I rolled my eyes again at Cosmo. I rolled my eyes so many times today; I thought they were going the fall out.

We got out of that awful studio and found Ricky washing his new car. Farley Flavor had given us a raise and the car was Ricky's first purchase after he knew that I loved a car ride. Ricky saw us and quickly realized what happened. He waved and signaled us to get on. Ricky and I were in the front and Nation and Cosmo were in the back.

The hospital was actually not very far from the set, in fact, Farley Flavor was planning to buy the hospital and combined our show with an actual non-mental hospital, but the hospital's council rejected the offer. We were in the parking lot, waiting for their emergency staffs to help us. Ironically, they were short of working people because many of them quitted a real hospital job and joined a fake one.

Nation was moaning in pain and she was holding Cosmo's hand. Ricky and I climbed into the back-seat. "Push, Nation, just push. And breathe!" That's the knowledge I got from reading books, "I could see its hair!" I rubbed her belly to ease her pain and help the contraction. Cosmo and Ricky were guiding Nation how to breathe.

Soon, I could see the head, the shoulders and his tiny little body. It's a little boy with blond curly hair and blue eyes. No doubt that it's Cosmo's son.

Ricky handed Cosmo a pair of scissors. I didn't even know where that was from. And Cosmo cut the umbilical cord, hence, separating the mother and the child. I handed the little crying monster to his mother. Finally, the emergency room staffs came and they brought us into the hospital. They cleaned up Nation and the baby and gave me a real nurse uniform to change, so I wouldn't be covered with blood. _Finally, I am a real nurse! I delivered a baby! (OK, or maybe a midwife.)_ I was in the nursery room with Cosmo and Nation, while Ricky was downstairs filling out stacks of forms.

"I know you don't like kids, so if you don't want the baby, I can give it away," Nation said, while she was still holding the baby. It was such a lovely little angel. How could anyone just give him up?

I was sitting on her bed. I grabbed Nation's arm and lipped NO to her.

"No," Cosmo said and sat down on the other side of her bed, "I may dislike other kids, but I won't dislike my baby, especially, baby with you," Cosmo hugged Nation and kissed her forehead, "I love you and I have always wanted to have a child with you. We will need money and a stable environment for the baby. Let's stay in Denton and not quit our jobs." He touched the tiny face of his son and the baby returned a sign of love by grabbing Cosmo's finger.

I nodded my head and approved Cosmo's decision. Ricky entered the room and smiled, "Maybe Judy and I should go back to the station to ask for a day off tomorrow."

We left the two love birds alone with their baby, promised them we would pick them up from the hospital tomorrow night and drove back to the set. I led Ricky into our room and Ricky immediately climbed onto our bed after this long day. I was taking off the nurse dress.

"So, what's up with Nation and Cosmo?" Ricky asked, "And why didn't Nation admit she was pregnant?"

"Nation is pregnant but she didn't dare to tell Cosmo because Cosmo didn't like kids. Cosmo wanted to travel around again, but we knew it was bad for the child. We didn't know how to reject him. Then you came along and pointed out Nation's obvious pregnancy. Her water broke and you drove her to the hospital. At the end, Cosmo decided to stay here. So, thanks to you, we are staying in Denton," I kissed Ricky, "Looks like you deserve an award for being my hero."

I climbed into him and kissed his chest. I bit his neck like Cosmo usually did to Nation when they were flirting with each other. He rolled me over and we started giggling with each other.

(To Be Continued...)

Now click the review button below... Please. I am so desperate now. I admit it.


	23. Transition

This is what we call a short boring transition chapter. Come on, last chapter was super long... You can't complain now.

**= Transition =**

The next day, Nation, Cosmo and their new born son came back to the TV station. Macy, Ricky and I managed to convince most of the people to pull off a baby shower. When Ricky and I opened the door, Nation and Cosmo were so surprised by the colourful balloons and all the gifts, especially that Cosmo only discovered Nation's pregnancy yesterday.

Bert had already explained to all the staffs that Cosmo and Nation were fake siblings. Well, he faked his blindness for a long time anyway. But we didn't explain Cosmo and Nation's relationship on television, so we only told the viewers that Nation and her off-screen husband had a baby.

Farley didn't approve of the party, but he figured it was a great way to make money by doing a baby special. And he announced that, starting tomorrow, we would be accepting postpartum depression patients. It's quite depressing actually.

Soon, the baby got hungry and Nation went back to her room to nurse the baby. I followed Nation, wanting to be her assistant.

"Nation, have you and Cosmo thought of a name yet?" I touched his little blond curly hair and asked.

"We have," Nation smiled, "We are going to name the child after you and Ricky - Jude Richard McKinley." That was so sweet. "Cosmo and I had talked last night. Would you and Ricky be the godparents of my little Jude?" The baby was well-fed. She put the baby in the crib that Ricky bought this morning and closed the front of her blouse.

"We would be honored," We hugged and I kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p>It's been two and a half years since our show was bought and renamed into Farley Flavor Faith Factory. We were so sick of being on the show, but the rating was still high. It would never be cancelled. At some points, Nation, Cosmo and I all thought about quitting, but we needed the money. Little Jude now knew how to talk and walked. Nation and I often had to chase behind him in the set. Did I forget to mention Nation and Cosmo were expecting their second and third children? Nation was pregnant with twin girls, just like she had always wanted.<p>

One day, I finished feeding the medication to the patients and I saw Bert. He was looking for me.

"Judy, someone is here to see you at the front gate. Black curly hair, rock-and-roll style," Bert smiled in a weird way, "Looks like a pretty cool guy. Don't worry, I won't tell Ricky."

I walked to the front gate. I saw him. It was the face I remembered so well. "Oh Lordy Lordy," I could feel the spark between us. He used his strong arms to pull me closer to him. We kissed.

(To Be Continued...)

Ricky vs DeLordy. Ok, if you haven't done so, go to my profile page and vote.


	24. Truth and Lie

Can't bring myself writing long chapters lately... BTW, the poll is closed. Your result disappointed me. Do you guys really want "Neither (Her soul belonged to Eddie and should always be)"? I am evil, so am I going to let your vote rule the ending? I don't know... you will have to wait and see.

= Truth and Lie =

Hours later, I found myself lying in DeLordy's arm, on my bed, gasping for air. Our clothes were on the floor. I stroked his chest hair with my left index finger, "It's been such a long time."

"I know," He said.

I exclaimed, "I thought you were never going to look for me again."

"Ever since we've first met, I knew you were mine," He kissed me. It's a world with only him and me. There was no worry, hate, or trouble. Just love and more love.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and we both fell asleep.

Sweet dreams. I opened my eyes - it's almost my usual bedtime. Ricky should be back by now. OH RICKY!

The door was pushed open. There he was. He saw us. His eyes were wide open. He dropped his glass of water onto the carpeted floor. Without making a sound, he ran.

"Ricky!" I shouted. I didn't care if I woke DeLordy up.

Ricky didn't reply. He just walked faster. I ran and caught up with him. I grabbed his arm, "Ricky, it's not..." I had no good excuse, "I am sorry."

"It's okay. I get it. He is the one who gave you the ring. He comes back for you and you are going to stay with hm. I get it," _No, he doesn't_.

"Why are you running away?" I did not understand. I didn't like violent, but, "If you are a man, you should go fist fight with him, try to win me back! You shouldn't run away. Or you can yell at me and call me a slut. You should be angry! Why the hell are you running away? I don't get it. Unless... Unless you've never loved me in the first place?"

He didn't say. Did that mean he admitted it?

"But we have been through so many things," I asked in rage, "How could you?"

DeLordy came out of my room, "I woke up and you were gone. Is everything okay, baby?"

"My king, I can assure you everything is fine. Lady Judith and I were just talking about how to wrap up things in the Earthling world before returning," _Did Ricky just call DeLordy "My king?"_ _What the hell was happening?_

"Yes, General Venus, you have done your job very well. Your task of protecting my love is now completed. We shall return to Transylvania soon and you will get your award," _What was going on?_

"One more thing before you go, General Venus. Would you be my witness?" Ricky nodded his head. DeLordy turned around and kneeled, "Judith Brankmire, would you be my queen?" He took out his purple diamond ring.

(To Be Continued...)

Hey, look forward to RHPS Valentine's special!


	25. Don't

Watch this video... because you have to. h t t p : / / youtu. be/L6_xFkcpBu8 (delete the space)

If you haven't read it... Go check out "Columbia's Wedding Again".

Writer's block... I kinda just want to get this over with and start to work on my next story!

**= Don't =**

"I don't know," I turned around and ran. The two men were shocked. I ran into Jude's nursery, the only place in the studio that would give me peace. There, I bumped into Nation who was tucking little Jude into bed.

"Nation," I cried. "Shh..." Nation shushed me. I could feel the tear falling from my face. "What is going on?" She asked. I didn't say a word, she hugged me.

It's been hours when I stopped crying. I told Nation everything, including that Nation and Cosmo were no longer guilty of the prince's murder and they were free to return. Nation was thrilled to know that she could have her baby girls in Transsexual, but I wasn't in the right mood for celebration. "Ricky has been lying to me. He was working for DeLordy. I am just his mission or something. He never loved me and he never will."

"I know you love Ricky. What about DeLordy?" She asked.

"I don't know. The sex is just so good... It's even better than Frankie," I talked like a little girl again, "Do you realize it's been eight years?"

"Since what?" She asked.

"Since Rocky, since everything, since Eddie and Frankie died, since we got on the run," I replied.

"You didn't have to run with us, really. It was just Cosmo and me, who killed the prince," Nation said. We would have started drinking if Nation was not pregnant.

"What are you talking about? We are best friends," I kissed her cheek, "Oh, and DeLordy proposed."

"He did? What did you say?" Nation asked.

"'I don't know.' I said 'I don't know.' I barely knew him," I spoke in a low voice, "On the other hand, I knew Ricky for eight years, dated for three and he was a complete liar. Can I truly be happy with him? Maybe, maybe he did love me, but we both know Ricky so well, he will never stand up for himself. He will obey everything that DeLordy says. If I go back to him, he will probably take me to DeLordy." I stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"What do you want to do now?" Nation asked.

"Walk out of here and say 'YES'," Nation nodded her head. She would respect when I was going to do next.

I walked back to my room and DeLordy was sitting on the bed waiting for me. "So, my dear dear Judy, would you be my queen?"

"Give me one reason why you want to marry me," I wasn't sure. I knew we had the spark. I knew he was the one when we met, but would he behave like just the way that Frankie did?

"I don't know," He said it directly, "I know we barely know each other, but I can feel that you are the one. I don't know if this is what people called soul mate. How can this be wrong when it feels so right?"

"You know what, I am feeling the same way," I kissed him.

"So, what do you say?" He took the ring out again.

I gave him my hand. _Screw Ricky, he doesn't even know what Rocky Horror is_.

DeLordy put the ring on. We looked at each other, smiled and kissed.

**= The End =**

If you voted for DeLordy's ending, this is your ending. Otherwise, wait for the next one.


	26. Leave

**= Leave =**

"Have you done packing?" Nation asked and took a peek into my room, "We are leaving tomorrow."

"You know me, we don't have a lot of stuff. I guess we are too used to running," I replied, "Hey, have we told Farley that we are quitting?"

"Screw him. He is never going to find us," Nation said.

I put everything to my small purse and gave a letter to Nation. I kissed her cheek, "Can you give this to DeLordy?"

"A letter? What do you mean? Are you leaving him? I thought you accepted his proposal," Nation asked.

"I just can't go through with it," I said it out, without hiding anything, "Macy and I had a few drink last night and I told her everything. I do mean everything, including Frank, Eddie, and Transylvania."

"You told her?" Nation asked.

"Well, she was kind of drunk, so she would think she was dreaming. Anyway, she analysed for me," I said, "The reason why I am into DeLordy is because I am still in love with Eddie and maybe even Frankie, although they died. DeLordy reminded me so much about them. He has Frank's look, but acts like Eddie. You know I always go with the bad boy. It's unfair to DeLordy, being the substitution of my lost love."

"You are not going to Transsexual with us?" I could see tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nation," I hugged her, "I promise I will miss you, Cosmo and little Jude and I will regret never meeting your little girls, but it's just too hard. Honey, walk with me." I wrapped my arm around hers. I guided her to Jude's room and Cosmo was there, tucking in Jude. I went to his little bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead, knowing that when he woke up tomorrow, I wouldn't be here.

"Can I call you two's old names one last time?" I asked. Nation nodded, "Riff Raff, Magenta, I will miss you two so much!" I wrapped my arms around their necks. I kissed their cheeks and there was a puzzled look on Cosmo's face.

"Don't ask. I will tell you later," Nation said to Cosmo and started to cry quietly.

"Good bye," I dried Nation's tears and slowly walked out of the room.

I pushed open the door of the television studio, "Hmm, fresh air!" I hadn't tasted freedom for such a long time. I walked mindlessly and my feet led me to a bar - the same bar I met Eddie.

I entered, sat at the bar and had a few drinks.

"Hi, are you that nurse from Dentonvale?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, "I used to love that show until Farley Flavor took over."

"EDDIE?" I screamed. It's like I was looking at an old photograph of him.

"My name is Edsel, not Eddie, but okay, can you buy you a drink?" He asked.

"Of course, you can! And yes, I am the nurse from Dentonvale."

**= The End =**

Dear all, this is your pick Columbia's soul belongs only to Eddie ending.


	27. Me

**= Me =**

"This is a song, for my lady," It's Ricky's voice. He was sitting at the piano. "I knew I should have said this to her earlier and now I have lost her forever."

"I didn't know you have company," said Edsel. He walked away. Everybody knew Ricky and I were together. Everyone.

"_I was as wrong as I could be  
>To let you get away from me<br>I'll regret that move  
>For as long as I'm living<br>But now that I've come to see the light  
>All I wanna do is make things right<br>So just say the word and tell me that I'm forgiven_

_You and me  
>We're gonna be better than we were before<br>I loved you then but now I intend  
>To open up and love you even more<br>This time you can be sure_

_I'm never gonna let you go  
>I'm gonna hold you in my arms forever<br>Gonna try and make up for the times  
>I hurt you so<br>Gonna hold your body close to mine  
>From this day on we're gonna be together<br>Oh, I swear this time  
>I'm never gonna let you go<em>"

Ricky sang the most perfect song. I walked up to the stage, and joined him.

"_Looking back now it seems so clear  
>I had it all when you were here<br>Oh, you gave it all and I took it for granted  
>But if there's some feeling left in you<br>Some flicker of love that still shines through  
>Let's talk it out<br>Let's talk about second chances_"

"Judy!" Ricky stopped his piano playing and looked up at me, "I thought you left with the King."

"No, I couldn't go through with it," I said, "I thought you were leaving Earth too."

"No, I am going AWOL," Ricky replied, "I couldn't stand seeing you marrying the King, Judy, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything, all the lies. I really do love you so much that I can't pull myself out of the hole."

"You do?" I held his hand.

"I felt in love with you the first time we met at the bar I worked in London. I really was studying at the time, from Transsexual. I didn't know you were DeLordy's bride. It was the next day when I received a message from the lord himself. He needed an agent to project his lover, you. And I started to follow you around. I would kill for you. In fact, I have."

"Oh Ricky," I touched his face.

"Remember when you were in Brazil and you were attacked by agents sent by the queen? I killed those agents. And remember the time when you were attacked by the stalker from high school."

"Of course I remember. That was the first time we held hands," I smiled.

"After I brought you back to the studio, I returned to the back alley and killed that man. I thought I did it because you are my task, but I realized I really do love you so very much. I did it because I love you."

"I love you too and we have been through so much together," I kissed his cheek.

"I know you cry every time you go to a wedding. I know you laugh every time you watch I Love Lucy. I know you read when you are tired of being bossed around," He knew me well.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Oh, I swear this time. I'm never gonna let you go."

**= The End =**

This is your Ricky ending. Thank you for reviewing!


	28. Please

**= Please =**

He grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar. "Where are you taking me?" I asked Ricky.

"We are going to tell DeLordy that you are leaving him! I don't care if he wants to kill me. We will just go on a run! He can never track me," Ricky laughed, "because he is losing his best tracker."

"Who? You," I kissed him. I knew the answer.

"Of course," He kissed me back, "My dear. I tracked you down years ago even when I don't have DeLordy's tracker ring."

We walked to the forest where DeLordy parked the space shuttle. DeLordy, Nation, Cosmo, little Jude and a few of Transylvanian agents were standing in front of the ship and talking.

"You ready?" Ricky asked. I nodded. We walked closer to the ship and a few agents greeted Ricky. "My Majesty," Ricky said, "Judy and I have something to tell you."

"Great, Judy, you are back," DeLordy said to me, "Nation said you were saying goodbye to your friend from high school, Marcy, right?"

_You didn't give the letter to DeLordy?_ I lipped to Nation.

_I am sorry. He looked so sad when I told him you were coming, so I lied. _She lipped back.

"My Majesty," Ricky took control again, "Judy will not marry you. She and I are in love."

"Ya, I know," DeLordy said.

"What?" I screamed.

"You have pictures next to your bed side," DeLordy said it like it's obvious.

"And you still want to be with me and marry me?" I asked.

"Why not?" He answered my question with another question.

"I am a horrible two-timer," I uttered.

"You do know that polygyny and polyandry are both legal in Transsexual, right?" DeLordy asked, "Ricky and I are going to be brother husbands."

"You sure you want to share?" Ricky asked.

"Why not? Besides, I love your muscle," DeLordy wrapped his arm around Ricky's shoulders.

"Okay," I said together in a doubtful tone, "Why did you tell me earlier?"

"Com'on we have men dressing up as women, of course people can have multiple spouses," Cosmo rolled his eyes and jumped into the conversation, "I didn't know why you were having such a hard time choosing." He and Nation laughed.

**= The End =**

Okay, I have tricked you into reading all 4 different endings... Honestly, you could have stopped after the first one if you have picked DeLordy, but you have decided to read this far. I have lost a couple readers, but thank you very much for supporting, reading along, reviewing and having this great journey with me. :) I hope you like at least one of the ending! (tell me which one in your review!)

You know what, in the most original ending, Judy, Macy, Ricky and DeLordy they all went back to Transsexual. After a RickyXDeLordy fight, Judy decided to stay with Ricky. Macy (who has never met DeLordy) met DeLordy on the street (same apartment building and DeLordy was coming downstairs) and they felt in love. But I just never had to time to write it...

It feels like a good moment to make this announcement – I am taking a break from RHPS. No worries, your Rocky Horror Easter fan fiction is still up! I will come back to RHPS after my American Horror Story fan fiction is completed. It's hard to juggle things and I am not in the right mood to write some RHPS things.


End file.
